Recuerdos
by Asuka Sakura
Summary: Sakura tiene 17 años y vive su vida normalmente. Pero cosas extrañas pasan en Tomoeda que esta relacionado con el pasado de Clow y una chica de Estados Unidos
1. Sakura en segundo de preparatoria

/b  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
centerEpisodio uno: "Sakura en segundo de preparatoria"/center  
  
Ya han pasado 5 años desde que Sakura peleo con la carta de la nada y la convirtió en carta esperanza, ahora Sakura va a la preparatoria, en segundo año para ser mas específicos, Touya ya no vive con ella, él esta estudiando en Inglaterra, hace poco la llamo Eriol desde Inglaterra para avisarle que pronto estudiara con ella porque volverá a Japón, pero esta vez solo como un estudiante común y corriente y sin usar magia. Shaoran también ha vuelto con Sakura y ahora si son novios formales :, Kero sigue viviendo con Sakura y Yue, es decir Yukito esta estudiando en Inglaterra junto con Touya. Tomoyo sigue estando con Sakura y aun le encanta grabar(no tanto como antes), todo es paz y calma en el mundo de Sakura. br  
  
Sakura ve en un sueño a una chica...¿quién eres?, esta solo sonríe y la mira muy profundamente, comienzan a llover cartas, pero estas no son cartas Sakura, las cartas son azules y con el planeta de Urano, Neptuno, la Luna y el sol, la chica le decía a Sakura algo que no paraba de repetir "muy pronto, muy pronto, sucesora de Clow".br  
  
- Sakura!! Despierta!!!br  
  
- mmm.....br  
  
- Sakura son las 7.30, las clases comienzan a las 8, levántate!!br  
  
- las 7.30!!!!br  
  
Sakura se levanto rápidamente, "mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 16 años y este día entrare a segundo de preparatoria, estoy muy feliz, Eriol por fin regresara a Japón, extraño a mi hermano y a Yukito-san, y estoy aun mas feliz por que veré de nuevo a Shaoran, claro, lo vi ayer pero no importa lo extraño cada día que no lo veo, Tomoyo ya dejo de filmarme todo el tiempo, pero aun le gusta modelarme ropa, aunque ese sueño de la chica no deja de atormentarme...da igual, quisiera que este momento de felicidad siguiera siempre."br  
  
Sakura salió corriendo de su casa, se despidió de su padre y se fue a la misma preparatoria en la que iba su hermano y Yukito-san. cuando llego no había casi nadie, Sakura se sentó en su acostumbrada parte de atrás, ahí la esperaba Tomoyo.br  
  
- buenos días Sakura!br  
  
- buenos días Tomoyobr  
  
- hoy amaneciste muy hermosa Sakurabr  
  
- en serio? Muchas gracias...br  
  
- Daidouji tiene razón - dijo Shaoran quien acababa de llegarbr  
  
- Shaoran!! - Sakura se puso roja, rojabr  
  
- buenos días Sakura - dijo Shaoran un poco rojobr  
  
Shaoran se sentó también acostumbradamente atrás de Sakura, estaba muy contenta, todos estaban junto a ella, bueno, casi todos, fue entonces cuando el profesor entro, junto con él un chico de lentes que hace mucho tiempo que no veía, era...br  
  
- Eriol!!!br  
  
- buenos días Sakurabr  
  
- buenos días Eriolbr  
  
- buenos días Li y Daidoujibr  
  
- buenos días - dijeron los dosbr  
  
el profesor dio la bienvenida a todos y deseaba lo mejor a todos br  
  
- gracias - dijeron todosbr  
  
- buenos días niños comencemos presentándonos, tu primero - señalando al niño de frentebr  
  
- mi nombre es....br  
  
mientras tanto Sakura estaba pensando... "vaya, otro año mas, que felicidad, y ahora estoy junto a Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, este año es posible que participe en las olimpiadas juveniles...espero que este año escolar me vaya muy bien "br  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran estaban afuera en la hora del almuerzo, Sakura le llevo el almuerzo a Shaoran y este estaba muy felizbr  
  
- me da mucha alegría verlos por aquí otra vez, quisiera que este momento no acabara nuncabr  
  
- si Sakura me da mucho gusto, pero no creo estar aquí mucho tiempo, todavía tengo cosas pendientes en Inglaterra que no he resuelto.br  
  
- es cierto, ¿donde esta Nakuru y Souppy?br  
  
- ellos ahora están aquí conmigo, no se quisieron quedar en Inglaterrabr  
  
mientras ellos comían y platicaban a Sakura le vino a la mente la imagen de la chica en su sueño, pero no creyó conveniente hablar de eso en ese momento, por fin salieron de la escuela y se encaminaron a sus casasbr  
  
- por cierto Eriol... ¿dónde vives ahora? Tu casa la convirtieron en un parque de diversiones - dijo Sakurabr  
  
- ahora estoy viviendo en un departamento cerca de tu casa Sakura, es muy cómodo el lugar y esta muy bien para que vivamos los tres br  
  
- ya veo...br  
  
cada quien se fue a su casa, Sakura estaba en su habitación platicando con Kero y contándole lo maravilloso que le fue ese díabr  
  
- ya veo...con que la reencarnación de Clow volvióbr  
  
- así es, y esta viviendo aquí cerca, quizás lo vayamos a visitar después, ¿no quisieras visitar a Souppy?br  
  
- Souppy esta aquí!!br  
  
- claro, o bueno, eso fue lo que dijo Eriolbr  
  
- ja ja, tenemos que ir a visitarlobr  
  
- ya lo creo, sabes....br  
  
Se oyó un enorme trueno que fue cerca de la casa de Sakura, se fue la luzbr  
  
- ahhhh!!!!!!!!br  
  
- Sakura no grites, utiliza la carta luz para iluminarte y para que vayas a arreglar el fusible de acuerdo?br  
  
- aja...br  
  
Sakura utilizo la carta luz para que le iluminara el caminobr  
  
- buen momento para que ni mi papá este en la casa br  
  
- ya cálmate Sakura, mira ahí están los fusiblesbr  
  
Sakura movió un fusible y la luz reapareció, se tranquilizo y regreso a la carta luz, entonces miro por la ventana y vio que llovía mucho, en eso sonó el teléfono, era Tomoyobr  
  
- Sakura, estas bien?br  
  
- si, por que?br  
  
- es que....no estas viendo afuera de tu casa?br  
  
- ¿qué? Solo esta lloviendo muy fuerte, no veo el porque te preocupas Tomoyobr  
  
- Sakura vuelve a ver por tu ventanabr  
  
Sakura se dirigió a la ventana y cuando miro no había nada, entonces se oyó un trueno muy fuerte y cuando volvió a ver Sakura, se vio un tornado de agua gigantebr  
  
-¿qué es eso?br  
  
- no lo se Sakura, parece que proviene del parque pingüinobr  
  
- siempre es ahí todo lo que pasa, esta bien iremos a investigar Tomoyobr  
  
Sakura salió inmediatamente de su casa junto con Kero, cuando llegaron vieron a Tomoyo quien la esperaba con su cámara de videobr  
  
- Tomoyo no debiste haber traído la cámarabr  
  
- Es que no podía perderme uno de los momentos mas cruciales de mi amiga Sakurabr  
  
- ...Tomoyo^_^U.... bueno no importa, por cierto ¿no has visto a Shaoran?br  
  
- Aquí estoy, perdón por el retrasobr  
  
- No te preocupes, perdón por haberte llamado tan tarde pero no sabia que hacer y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hablartebr  
  
- no te preocupes...br  
  
fue entonces cuando el tornado casi le pega a todosbr  
  
- escudo!! -grito Sakurabr  
  
el escudo pudo cubrirlos por lo mientras, pero el torbellino era demasiado fuerte, y el escudo se rompió. Se vio otro escudo muy fuerte, era Eriol br  
  
- Eriol!!br  
  
- perdón por el retrasobr  
  
- no te preocupes y gracias..., ¿cómo poder detener ese tornado?br  
  
- Sakura la carta fuego....br  
  
- Si... br  
  
Sakura uso rápidamente la carta fuego y así acabo con el torbellino, ¿qué era lo que pasaba?br  
  
- están todos bien?br  
  
- Si, estamos bien Sakura - dijeron todos br  
  
- Que bien...- dijo Sakura un poco sacada de onda.br  
  
Mientras tanto se lograba ver a lo lejos una chica que sonreía.br  
  
Fin del primer episodiobNotas de la autora/b: Bueno ¿qué les parece?, espero que bien, es el primer fic que escribo de Sakura y realmente espero que les haya agradado, por que va a tratar de algo muy bueno e interesante. Todo esto comenzó con una clase de mate y donde decidí comenzar a escribir algo de Sakura, y como hace poco se me ocurrió algo mas o menos así, pues lo hice, pero no se preocupen, esto solo es el comienzo, por que los siguientes capítulos estarán muchísimo mejor... Se los juro. br  
  
Un agradecimiento especial a la Lap top de mi hermana, que paso por mucho contratiempo, y gracias a mi profesor de matemáticas que no sabe como me aburre y así me inspira para mis historias. A todos ellos ¡ARIGATO!!!bMUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS OTAKUS DE SAKURA!!!br bAvance del siguiente episodio:/b En la clase de Sakura ha llegado una nueva compañera de EUA, todos se preguntan que tiene su mirada que causa temor, pero cierta simpatía también. Pero no todo es felicidad, algo extraño vuelve a atacar Tomoeda y Sakura tiene que averiguar lo que es. No se pierdan el siguiente episodio "SAKURA Y LA CHICA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS" (pero que títulos tan originales ne?)br  
  
Gracias por un poco de su atención y tiempo... br  
  
atte. Asuka Sakurabr  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:br 


	2. Sakura y la chica de Estados Unidos

"Recuerdos"  
  
brAutora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio Dos: "Sakura y la chica de Estados Unidos"  
  
Episodio 2   
  
Sakura esta en la escuela pensando en lo que paso el día anterior  
  
- Sakura estas bien? - dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada  
  
- si, estoy bien, solo me preguntaba sobre lo que paso ayer... fue muy extraño  
  
- así es, pero no lo veas todo por mal... yo ya lo tome muy bien...:  
  
- ¿qué?  
  
- Si....por fin vas a seguir usando los vestidos que yo te diseñe...  
  
- Tomoyo... n_n  
  
El profesor entro...  
  
- buenos días niños  
  
- buenos días   
  
- Bien... comencemos hoy con la clase, pero antes les presentare una compañera, ella viene de un país muy lejano, viene de estados unidos...- el maestro escribe su nombre en el pizarrón mientras una chica alta, de cabello café, ojos cafés y de cabello medio - su nombre es Sandra Mckenzie... ahora veamos donde te sentaras... detrás de Hiiragizawa hay un asiento vació, siéntate ahí.  
  
- De acuerdo, gracias... -dijo la chica  
  
Shaoran la vio muy extrañado, Sakura también... Sandra se paro frente a Eriol y se le quedo viendo...  
  
- hola!- dijo Sandra  
  
- hola - dijo Eriol  
  
Shaoran le envía un papelito a Sakura "¿es una chica muy rara verdad?, Tiene algo su mirada, es muy misteriosa..." Sakura le envió otro papel respondiéndole "es cierto, pero no se ve mala persona"  
  
En la hora de descanso Sakura le va a hablar a la nueva chica   
  
- hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto  
  
- mi nombre es Sandra Mckenzie, pero llámame Sandra, mucho gusto  
  
- tu llámame Sakura  
  
- de acuerdo  
  
- ¿Vienes de EUA?  
  
- Así es, de Los Ángeles, California  
  
- Que lugar tan lejos de aquí  
  
- Si, es un poco lejos...  
  
Sandra y Sakura se pasaron hablando un poco,   
  
- hola, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
- ah sí!, es cierto- dijo Sakura - ella es mi mejor amiga, y él... - jalándose a Shaoran - él es mi novio Li Shaoran  
  
Shaoran se le quedo viendo muy feo   
  
- ¡Hola Shaoran!  
  
- Mmm... hola!  
  
- Oye Sakura pero que guapo es tu novio  
  
Shaoran se puso rojo, y Sakura también un poco  
  
- gracias... - Sandra se le quedo viendo a Eriol  
  
- ¿Él quien es?  
  
- Él es Eriol Hiiragizawa - también se lo jalo - Eriol sé amable y preséntate  
  
- ¿¿eh?? Bueno... mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
- Sabes? Él es de Inglaterra   
  
- Inglaterra?, pero que interesante  
  
el profesor entro y todos regresaron a sus asientos, las clases acabaron y Sakura se fue a su casa...en su casa Sakura le comento a Kero sobre la nueva chica, pero este no le hizo mucho caso que digamos, pero algo extraño esta pasando, Kero siente algo extraño, la presencia de una carta, pero no sabe si es Clow o que, Sakura sale corriendo, ya esta en la puerta, cuando se oye el teléfono  
  
- Bueno?  
  
- Sakura?  
  
- Sí, Tomoyo  
  
- Estas viendo lo que hay afuera?  
  
- No, apenas iba para eso, kero dice que siente la presencia de una carta, pero ya no hay mas cartas, ni Clow ni Sakura  
  
- Sabes que significa esto?  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Que tienes que esperarme antes de que te vayas para te filme tus grandes hazañas, así que no salgas de tu casa ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Esta bien Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo llego corriendo y le llevo un traje nuevo a Sakura, esta sé vistió y se fueron, hacia el parque pingüino, cuando llegaron vieron a Shaoran y a Eriol ahí (¿qué hacían ahí? No lo sé) ¿qué era lo que pasaba?, Sakura apenas se preguntaba eso, cuando vio a un enorme dragón de fuego, Cerberos alejo a Tomoyo mientras que Sakura hacia lo suyo, uso la carta agua, pero el dragón logro escapar de este, Sakura uso después la carta nieve, junto con hielo, así fue como Sakura pudo destruir al dragón   
  
- muy bien Sakura - dijo Tomoyo  
  
- si, muy bien - dijo Eriol, pero una presencia lo hizo sentir escalofríos, era una presencia que no sentía hace mucho, pero se le hacia muy conocida  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Eriol?  
  
- Eh? Nada, no pasa nada,....nada  
  
Entre los árboles se ve a una chica sonriendo, esta dice algo muy extraño:  
  
- muy pronto sucesora de Clow  
  
fin del segundo episodio  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿qué les pareció este capitulo? Uh!, una chica muy misteriosa y linda acaba de llegar a Tomoeda(pero que digo, si soy yo!!) este capitulo también lo termine en Matemáticas, es muy raro, por que termino capitulo por día, aunque estos son los chiquitos, pero espérense a los que siguen y verán que no son tan chiquitos. Aun así muchas gracias por aguantarme un rato y aunque sea pierdan un poco el tiempo conmigo y esta historia que se pone interesante. Nos estaremos viendo...  
  
Atte Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo: Para las Fans de Yukito y Touya, les tengo una buena noticia, el vuelve de Inglaterra!!!!(bueno, tómenlo como quieran), en el aeropuerto suceden muchas cosas extrañas, de lo cual Sakura tendrá que enfrentarse, espero que no se lo pierdan, el siguiente capitulo se titula: "SAKURA, LA LUNA Y MUCHAS BURBUJAS"  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_sakura@hotmail.com 


	3. Sakura, la luna y muchas burbujas

"Recuerdos"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio tres: "Sakura, la luna y muchas burbujas"  
  
Episodio 3  
  
-¡¡ahhh!! - grito Sakura  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- pregunto Kero  
  
-esta carta es de mi hermano y de Yukito... y me dan una enorme sorpresa, volverán de Inglaterra...  
  
Sakura cuando llego a la escuela les aviso a todos, todos se pusieron muy felices (a excepción de Shaoran, no quería que volviera Touya a Japón)  
  
-que bueno Sakura, me dará alegría ver a Tsukishiro de nuevo  
  
-Sí... que bueno que volverá...  
  
sin querer Sandra había escuchado la conversación de Sakura   
  
-Disculpa mi pregunta Sakura, pero...¿quién vendrá?  
  
-¿Eh?, mi hermano, es que él estudia en Inglaterra y volverá muy pronto de allá  
  
-Ah... que bueno, espero que algún día me presentes a tu hermano  
  
Sandra se fue... En la tarde, Eriol esta en su casa y esta hablando con Nakuru y Souppy sobre lo que había pasado días anteriores  
  
-es extraño... sentí la presencia de alguien que no veo hace mucho tiempo...  
  
-¿De quien podría ser?  
  
-No lo sé exactamente, pero no sé si alguna vez les comente de...  
  
A Eriol lo interrumpió una llamada telefónica, era Sakura...  
  
-Eriol, te hablo para avisarte que mi hermano y Yukito llegaran hoy en el vuelo de las 7.30, te avisaba por si querías ir a verlos  
  
-Gracias Sakura, estoy seguro de que iremos a verlos, ahí estaremos  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos en la sala b ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Esta bien Sakura, gracias, adiós  
  
Eriol colgó el auricular  
  
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Era Sakura?  
  
-Así es, me avisa que Yukito y Touya llegan hoy de Inglaterra  
  
-¿De verdad? - dijo Nakuru bastante entusiasmada  
  
-Si, ¿quieres ir a recibirlos?  
  
-Claro, tengo ganas de ver a Touya... - en eso vio a Eriol quien se le quedo viendo muy raro - ... y a Tsukishiro  
  
-Entonces iremos... Souppy ¿quieres ir?  
  
-No gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer aquí  
  
-No seas payaso Souppy - dijo Nakuru - solo te pondrás a leer  
  
-Eso es mejor que ir a perder el tiempo por allá  
  
Sakura esta con Tomoyo y con Shaoran en el aeropuerto, están esperando el avión donde llegaran ellos, entonces Sakura y Shaoran sienten una presencia muy fuerte de magia, ellos corren para ver de donde viene esa presencia   
  
-Shaoran, te das cuenta que la presencia que estamos sintiendo es la misma que cuando aparecieron esas cosas raras  
  
-si, eso parece, siento la misma presencia  
  
entonces Sakura se detuvo al igual que Shaoran  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura? - pregunto Tomoyo  
  
-la presencia desapareció  
  
-así es...  
  
cuando se dieron cuanta estaban detenidos en una paletearía y ahí vieron a Sandra quien se estaba comiendo un helado, Sandra se les queda viendo muy extraño por que casi chocan (estaba a punto de salir cuando vio a Sakura y Shaoran)  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Sandra?  
  
-Comiendo un helado - dijo señalando su helado en la mano  
  
-¿En el aeropuerto?  
  
-Es que vivo cerca de aquí, bueno, ni tan cerca, pero se me antojó el helado y aquí estoy...  
  
Sandra acompaña a Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo a la sala de espera donde llegaran Yukito y Touya, cuando por fin dice en la pantalla que el avión donde vendrán Yukito y Touya ya a llegado, Sakura se pone más feliz aun, a lo lejos se logra ver a Yukito y a Touya  
  
-¡¡¡Hermano...!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Sakura!!!  
  
Sakura corre a abrazar a su hermano  
  
-que hermoso momento... - dijo Tomoyo con cámara en mano  
  
-así es... - dijo Sandra   
  
Touya llega y se le queda viendo raro a Sandra, esta se intimido con la mirada, Sakura se dio cuenta  
  
-hermano, ella es una nueva compañera de la clase, su nombre es Sandra Mckenzie, ella viene de Estados Unidos  
  
-¡Ah!  
  
-Él es Yukito Tsukishiro, es un amigo de mi hermano y mío desde hace muchos años  
  
-Mucho gusto  
  
-Igualmente - Touya se enojo un poco de la presencia de Sandra  
  
-Ya vamonos ¿no?, el viaje fue muy pesado  
  
-Si, claro hermano  
  
Es entonces cuando se ve que llegan Eriol y Nakuru  
  
-Touya!!!! - Nakuru, lo abrazo y se le colgó  
  
-oye... no te cuelgues  
  
Eriol se acerco a Yukito  
  
-¿Cómo has estado, joven Yukito?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias   
  
-¿Ahora si nos podemos ir?  
  
-Sí, vamonos...  
  
-Oigan, yo me despido - dijo Sandra   
  
-¿Ya te vas?  
  
-Así es, los veré mañana en la escuela, adiós!!!  
  
-¡¡Adiós!!  
  
Touya se le acerca a Sakura (aun con Nakuru colgando)  
  
-¿Desde cuando le hablas a esa chica?  
  
-Desde que llego, me cae bien  
  
-A mi no tanto... me da mala espina  
  
Todos salieron del aeropuerto... en eso se oyó un grito de una mujer, todos volvieron a ver lo que pasaba, cuando volvieron vieron que el techo del aeropuerto estaba abierto y se ve a la luna llena   
  
-¿Que es eso?  
  
-No lo sé pero se siente una gran energía de magia  
  
-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Sakura  
  
en eso se lograba ver que el hoyo del techo se abre mas, todas las personas empezaron a correr hasta que no quedo nadie, Sakura saco su llave, Kero se transformo, al igual que Yukito y Nakuru, Kero saca a Tomoyo y a Touya del lugar, cuando los sacan comienza a caer algo muy extraño  
  
-¿Burbujas?  
  
-Eso parece que es... - dijo Eriol  
  
-Están cayendo burbujas del cielo...  
  
A Rubby-moon y a Yue le cae una burbuja en la cabeza, esta cuando cae al piso, la burbuja crece y encierra a Yue y Rubby-moon  
  
-Yue!!!  
  
-Ruby!!  
  
-Sakura... - dijo Eriol mirando su llave  
  
-Sí!  
  
La burbuja comienza a elevarse con Yue y Rubby adentro, Sakura usa la carta vuelo y la carta espada, la burbuja ya va muy arriba, cuando Sakura los alcanza, y corta la burbuja… esta estalla y libera a Yue y Rubby-moon, ellos bajan con todos…y el hoyo se comienza a cerrar, Eriol siente otra vez esa presencia  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
-No lo sé... pero siento algo que no sentía hace mucho... Titania...  
  
En eso se ve a una chica, con un símbolo de Urano, neptuno y la luna con el sol, esa chica es Sandra..., se ve que el símbolo desaparece  
  
-esto se pone interesante sucesora...  
  
Sandra se aleja con un helado en la mano...  
  
Fin del episodio tres  
  
Notas de la autora: eh!!! Que se pone más interesante verdad?, Ahora ya vimos quien ocasiona todo esto, ¡sí! Es Sandra, pero bueno, que les parece, cada vez mas la intriga ¿por qué le dice sucesora de Clow?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Sandra con todos ellos?, Ay pues no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Vuelvo a agradecer al maestro de Matemáticas que me inspira más en su clase y también a la Lap de mi hermana, ya que sin ella no hubiera pasado esto en la compu (dejen les cuento que esto lo escribí en el pueblo de mi madre, y eran vacaciones, yo estaba requete inspirada y me puse a escribir en la lap a las 4.30 de la madrugada, lo peor de todo es que me levante a las 9 de la mañana, un consejo, nunca lo hagan).  
  
Esta vez también quisiera enviar una gran Saludo a Marissa Cervantes, quien me inspiro mas a seguir con mi historia, ya que leí su Fic llamado "destino y esperanza", si no lo han leído, léanlo, créanme que se los recomiendo de todo corazón(bueno, si esta un poco largo, pero de lo interesante que esta ni cuenta se dan)  
  
Gracias por su atención y por perder el tiempo conmigo...  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Holas!! Soy yo!!! (como diría un amigo) por si no saben quien diablos soy, solo les diré que soy Usagi, hermana de Asuka... si, quizá algunos les den el pésame por tener una hermana tan insoportable como yo, pero agradezcan que no les toqué a alguno de ustedes, jeje.. que se hubieran vuelto locos conmigo... y pues Asukita ya se acostumbró... que deciros?? Pues que estoy viendo a imagen de Shaoran en bola de nieve y me da mucha risa su cara, jeje... y no logro entender porque a tantas les encanta ese "mocoso"... yo sinceramente prefiero a Yukito (Enzo Fortuny!! Te amo!!!!) por si algunos no lo saben, Enzo es el chico que le da la voz a Yukito , y además de tener una lindísima voz y tener ese nivel de actuación (desde chiquito le he seguido las huellas y hace un trabajo i-n-c-r-e-i-b-l-e) es muy guapo (desde mi particular punto de vista)además, regresando a Yukito, ese chico si esta encantador (no importando lo que digan los demás) por cierto si por ahí hay alguna fan de Yuki o de Enzo, escríbanle a Asukita!!  
  
Solo tengo que decirles algo: 1) sigan leyendo a Asukita que esto se va a poner más interesante conforme avance... que no se imaginan el final (ni yo tampoco, no me ha dejado leerlo!!), 2) apoyen el doblaje mexicano!!! Y bueno el 3) Adoro a Jonathan Brandis!!! (niño de Eso o la historia sin fin 2, solo que ya crecidito.. hum... guapísimo... ok... ya me voy!!!! Los quiero muuchoo!! Usa-chan :x  
  
Avances del siguiente capítulo: Sakura cada vez esta mas preocupada por lo que esta pasando en Tomoeda, por eso le pide una explicación a Eriol, pero este no sabe que decirle. Cuando sale se encuentra a Sandra, quien le regala un helado y casi cachan a Kero, pero les cae una lluvia que sigue a Sakura hasta su casa. El siguiente capítulo se titula: "SAKURA Y LA LLUVIA PARTICULAR"  
  
Quejas (para Usa), sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_sakura@hotmail.com  
  
Es que el otro ya no sirve, por lo que quizas no haya respondido a algunas cartas, así que lo siento. 


	4. Sakura y la lluvia particular

"Recuerdos"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio cuatro:"Sakura y la lluvia particular"  
  
Episodio cuatro  
  
Eriol esta en su casa sentado como siempre, pensando en la presencia que sintió, se oye el timbre de la puerta Nakuru fue corriendo a ver quien era, era Sakura  
  
-pasa Sakura  
  
-gracias, necesito hablar con Eriol  
  
-ahí esta  
  
-buenas tardes Sakura  
  
Kero sale de la mochila de Sakura  
  
-Kero!!  
  
-iba a estar dentro de la bolsa- dijo Kero - pero algo me impulso a salir  
  
-Si te refieres a los pastelillos que hueles, están en la cocina...  
  
Kero va a la cocina   
  
-Eriol te quiero pedir que me expliques lo que esta pasando  
  
-Si te digo la verdad Sakura... yo tampoco lo sé bien... Lo lamento Sakura  
  
Kero entra a la cocina y se encuentra a Souppy  
  
-hola Cerberos  
  
-hola Souppy....ah!!! pastelillos... - Kero se puso a tragar a lo loco  
  
-oye cerberos, no seas malo y pásame la dona que esta ahí  
  
-¿Esta? - dice Kero señalando una dona que esta justo enfrente de él  
  
-si, pásamela - Kero se le queda viendo a la dona y se la come - oye que te pasa  
  
-ja ja ja ja ja ja - se ríe Kero muy malo con una fresa en la mano, pero Souppy se la quita   
  
-oye...!!!  
  
-Kero!!!, ya nos vamos  
  
-de acuerdo... u_u... pero no sin antes... - se mete muchos pasteles en la boca y se va muy contento  
  
Sakura y Kero salen de la casa de Eriol, Kero se va quejando en el camino del tremendo calor que hace  
  
-oye Sakurita...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Por qué usas una carta Sakura para que no haga tanto calor?  
  
-¿Pero que dices Kero? Recuerda que las cartas no se hicieron para eso  
  
-pero hace mucho calor.... no sabes lo que es estar dentro de una bolsa todos el tiempo... hace mas calor aquí... - dise echándose aire, cuando se le ocurre una idea - que tal si usas la carta nieve...  
  
-Kero...  
  
-o la carta lluvia...  
  
-Kero... pero...  
  
-¿te gusta hablar con muñecos de peluche Sakura? - pregunta Sandra quien esta frente a ellos, Kero se transforma en un muñeco de peluche   
  
-si!!!ja ja ja ja ja n_n  
  
Sandra se queda con una gotita de sudor  
  
-en fin... hacia donde vas Sakura?  
  
-A mi casa...  
  
-Te acompaño ¿si?  
  
-Como quieras  
  
Sandra estaba caminando junto con Sakura   
  
-Hace mucho calor no?  
  
-Si, demasiado diría yo, no se ve ni una nube en el cielo  
  
-Te invito un helado ¿quieres?  
  
-Claro - acepto gustosa Sakura  
  
-Pues vamos, hay una paletería donde venden los mejores helados que he probado de Japón   
  
Cuando llegan a la paletearía Sandra y Sakura piden un helado, mientras Kero trata de salir por que también quiere uno...  
  
-Ves!! Te dije que eran los mejores que he probado de Japón   
  
-Si, son deliciosos - mientras pensaba "pobre Kero, se quedo sin probar helado por Sandra"  
  
-Oye Sakura, ahora vuelvo, ¿si?  
  
-Claro...  
  
Sandra sale de escena, y Kero sale de la bolsa  
  
-Vaya, estuvo a punto de darse cuanta de mi presencia  
  
-Así es... ¿quieres helado?  
  
Mas tardo Sakura en decirlo que Kero en comenzar a comer  
  
-Yo también quiero un helado Sakura...  
  
-Cuándo lleguemos a mi casa te doy uno ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Gracias Sakurita!!!:  
  
-Ya veo que te encanta hablar con ese muñeco...  
  
-Eh?, si ya ves!! n_nU  
  
Sakura y Sandra salen de la paletearía, y se comienza a ver que comienza a caer agua del cielo, osease, estaba lloviendo  
  
-Pero que extraño, no había visto ni una nube en el cielo - dijo Sandra extrañada por la lluvia  
  
-Es cierto, esto es muy extraño  
  
-¿Sabes que? Mejor me voy a mi casa de una vez sola para que no te mojes  
  
-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana  
  
-Sí, adiós  
  
Sandra se va y Sakura sale corriendo para no mojarse, cuando llega a su casa esta escurriendo   
  
-Oye por que no eres mas considerada "monstruo"  
  
-No me llames así  
  
-Entonces... ¿por qué llegas escurriendo cuando me tomo la molestia de trapear la casa?  
  
-Trapeando? - Sakura mira hacia abajo y ve un charco de agua mientras que el demás piso brilla - perdón hermano, no fue mi intención, no sabia...  
  
-Si como no  
  
-Mejor me voy a mi cuarto - se fue corriendo a su cuarto  
  
-Pero te tocará trapear a ti después - le gritaba - monstruo...  
  
Sakura entro a su cuarto y saco a Kero de la bolsa  
  
-Ya llegamos - Kero salió de la bolsa y se fue a la cama de Sakura, Sakura vio por la ventana - pero no ha parado de llover - entonces mira para debajo de la casa y ve a muchos vecinos que se le quedan viendo a la casa - ¿qué pasará?  
  
-No lo sé...  
  
Entonces se oyó el timbre de la casa, Touya abre la puerta, era Yukito  
  
-Hola Yuki!  
  
-Touya... - decía Yukito un poco agitado - mira... ven conmigo  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Sakura, en lo que salía de su casa... cuando salió se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño estaba pasando en su casa  
  
-¿Por qué solo llueve en mi casa? - Sakura se dio cuenta de que esto no era normal... entonces entro a su casa corriendo - Kero, Kero!! -  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Esta lloviendo solo en nuestra casa  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
entonces Sakura agarro el teléfono y marco...  
  
-pero que haces Sakura - pregunto Kero  
  
-llamo a Tomoyo y Shaoran  
  
-¿Pero para que ahora?  
  
-Es que acuérdate que les prometí que cualquier cosa que pasara los llamaría - Sakura les dejo un mensaje y colgó. En ese momento saco su llave mágica...  
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... quien acepto esta misión contigo... libérate!!!! - la llave se transformo en el báculo, saco la carta time - carta Sakura, congela el tiempo... tiempo   
  
Ya nada se movía, solo veía afuera a Yue, Kero se transformo en cerberos, Sakura salió de su casa y veía como llegaba Eriol, Rubby y Spinel  
  
-Sakura usa la carta viento - le grito Eriol  
  
-Viento... conviértete en cadenas de justicia, viento... - la lluvia bajo un poco   
  
-Vaya, ya se calmo  
  
-Que bueno... pero que demonios... - ya lluvia se torno mas fuerte   
  
-Fuego, apaga esa lluvia... fuego - cuando lo usa sale una bola de fuego del cielo, cerberos y Spinel cubren a todos del fuego  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Yue, en eso cayo otra bola de fuego, pero este cayo sobre Cerberos y Spinel  
  
-Kero..., Souppy!!! - Sakura se sorprendió, su elemento es el fuego y el sol, como el de Yue y Ruby es la luna, ¿por qué no podían aguantar eso? - Eriol... ¿por qué?  
  
-Ese fuego es de otro tipo, no lo soportaran ni uno de los dos...  
  
Cerberos y Spinel vuelven a su identidad falsa  
  
-Agua, apaga ese incendio... agua!! - y con eso lo apaga  
  
-Solo falta la lluvia... - decía Sakura molesta - hielo, congela esa lluvia y que los trozos de hielo caigan en donde no lastimen a nadie... hielo!! - la lluvia se congelo y desapareció.  
  
Del cielo caen dos cartas parecidas a las cartas Sakura o Clow, una le cae en las manos de Sakura y otra en las de Eriol, eran las cartas fuego y lluvia, las cartas tenían un signo diferente, el de Urano, neptuno, el sol y la luna, eran azules con violeta  
  
-¿Qué son estas cartas? - entonces las cartas desaparecen, Sakura quita el efecto de la carta tiempo, mientras que las personas se preguntan lo que hacían ahí... en eso se ve a Tomoyo y a Shaoran quienes llegan corriendo  
  
-Sakura ¿qué paso?   
  
-Pues algo muy extraño Tomoyo, pero no sé porque   
  
-Pero..¿Todos están bien?  
  
-Si, claro, ya todo paso  
  
-Aaahhh!!! - grito Tomoyo  
  
-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?   
  
-Es que no pude grabarte usando uno de los trajes que diseñe  
  
Todos se comienzan a reír, pero Sakura se queda pensando "¿qué cartas eran esas?", Eriol recuerda la carta y dice algo en voz baja  
  
-lo sabia... Titania...  
  
A lo lejos se ve a Sandra con un báculo y las dos cartas en la mano  
  
-ya es tiempo... Clow, pronto sabrás de mí, y tu sucesora... pronto nos veremos...  
  
Fin del episodio cuatro   
  
Notas de la autora: Aun seguía en el pueblo de mi madre, allá por Puebla(México) a las 4 de la madrugada escribiendo, a pesar de que ya tenia el capítulo en el cuaderno, pero no me rendía, mi hermana me decía y me regañaba, ¿pero saben que?, No me deje y seguí escribiendo ¿y saben que más?, no me importo que me regañaran, solo pensaba en ustedes quienes hacen todo esto posible... *_* gracias...  
  
Pero muy aparte de mi discurso ¿qué les pareció? Eso de la lluvia se me ocurrió cuando veía la TV, ustedes saben de cuando sin querer le llega la idea a uno, además en la clase de matemáticas, mi amada Clase... bueno ya mejor me dejo de idioteces y le agradezco el tiempo que gastan con este fic que espero que les agrade (por que si no, no lo estuvieran leyendo verdad?)  
  
En fin... gracias   
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Holas!!! Ya llegué!!! Si!! Soy Usagi, la pesadilla de muchos, el sueño hecho realidad de otros (alucinó!! ya callome!!! Ok, me callo... jeje) Ok, como iba diciendo, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo que hizo Asukita, porque la verdad este capítulo no me dejó dormir muy bien... 4 de la mañana y Asukita escribiendo... en serio que ya no quiero un martirio así!!! En serio!! Soy niña buena, latosa, pero buena!! No digo groserías, soy obediente (ajá) y llego temprano a clases (si mis maestros leyeran esto se reirían completamente,.. yo llegar temprano?? Jajajaja... ni porque vivo a 15 minutos de la escuela!! (Asukita y mi hermanito [encantador que esta sin novia, tiene 14 años, es inteligente y guapo...apúntense niñas, quiero cuñada nueva!!] van a 40 minutos) bueno... regresando a que siempre llego tarde, es algo inevitable... han visto como sale Sakura de su casa con la comida en la boca todavía?? Bueno pues así salgo yo... y han visto como corre Serena (Sailor Moon, por si alguien no lo sabe) para llegar antes que la maestra llegué?? Pues así me ven a mi en el metro, corriendo como vil loca y la gente se me queda viendo como si acabara de salir de un psiquiátrico... con la única diferencia que los maestros siempre llegan antes que yo.... snif!! Pienso hacer un grupo de ayuda llamado RETARDADOS ANÓNIMOS, U.S.A. de B.R.... en el que las reuniones se harán media hora después de la hora acordada para que todos lleguen, jejeje, así que si que quieren unir manden su mail y les responderemos ... bueno ya me voy,... y dos cosas: 1)Enzo Fortuny, te adoro! Y 2) sigan leyendo a Asukita sin importar las tonterías que escribo aquí... en serio que se esmera y yo solo digo puras tonterías, por cierto, les gustan?? Si o no y porque...igual... seguiré escribiendo , jeje además, les da mas que leer antes del avance del siguiente capítulo...besos!!! Usagi-chan :x  
  
Avances del siguiente capítulo: Ahora si viene lo interesante, compañeros otakus, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, que bueno, Sandra trata de entablar una amistad con Shaoran, pero espíritus no lo dejan en paz, este vez Sakura tendrá que enfrentarse a su amado Shaoran(para quienes dijeran que no lo pongo mucho), en fin... el siguiente capítulo se titula: "SAKURA, SHAORAN Y UN PIN"  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a una nueva dirección, ya que la otra a estado fallando ¿okas?::  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com 


	5. Sakura, Shaoran y un pin

"Recuerdos"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio cinco:"Sakura, Shaoran y un pin"  
  
Episodio cinco  
  
Sakura llega a la escuela y ve a Sandra también  
  
-buenos días Sakura  
  
-buenos días Sandra  
  
-¿También tarde?  
  
-Si, ya ves, en cualquier lugar es lo mismo  
  
-Apoco e EUA eras igual?  
  
-Si, también llegaba tarde  
  
-Bueno, entremos al salón antes de que nos regañen  
  
-Sí...  
  
Entonces ven a todos fuera de sus lugares  
  
-que bueno, todavía no llega - dice Sakura  
  
-así es Sakura  
  
-buenos días Tomoyo  
  
-buenos días  
  
-hoy llegaste junto con Mckenzie...  
  
-si, nos encontramos afuera  
  
-oye Sakura, quería mostrarte....   
  
Tomoyo se lleva a Sakura, dejando a Sandra sola, en eso Sandra se acerco a Shaoran, quien lo veía muy preocupado por su tarea de ingles  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Mi tarea...  
  
-Ahh.... ¿qué tarea?  
  
-La de ingles...  
  
-Te ayudo?  
  
-No, gracias Mckenzie  
  
-No me llames Mckenzie, llámame Sandra  
  
-Bien... Sandra  
  
-Oye... tú de casualidad no eres parte de la familia Li de Hong Kong  
  
-¿tú como sabes eso?  
  
-Un día conocí a esa familia, además... tu apellido me llamo la atención  
  
-Ahh...  
  
-Se me hace raro que tengas problemas con el ingles, en Hong Kong hablan ingles o no?  
  
-Si, pero mi familia por lo regular hablan chino y no nos es permitido hablar mucho ingles  
  
-Ah...  
  
Fue entonces cuando el profesor de ingles llego   
  
-Buenos días alumnos, hoy haremos la clase basándose en conversaciones, y para comenzar lo haremos con dos expertos en esto... Srita. Mckenzie y joven Hiiragizawa, nos darían el honor  
  
-ok - dijo Sandra  
  
-sure   
  
-Hello my name is Sandra and I am 16 years old  
  
-I'm Eriol and I'm also sixteen   
  
-Where are you from?  
  
-From England and you?  
  
-From USA  
  
Entonces Eriol sintió una presencia de magia ahí, no era ni de Sakura, ni de Shaoran, era...  
  
-What's happens?, Who are you?  
  
-What?, why do you say so?  
  
-Because I feel your energy and you have magical powers  
  
-Yet it is, so… you werw kind of slow notice it… Clow  
  
- Who are you? Why do you know that?  
  
-I'm only an old friend from the past… do you remember me?  
  
-What are you doing here?  
  
-Nothing I only come to bug a little you're the girl who's coming after you, what do you think about it?  
  
Todos los alumnos estaban muy impresionados por la manera de hablar de Sandra y Eriol  
  
-no crees que hablan muy rápido Sakura?  
  
-Vaya que si Tomoyo, no les entiendo nada  
  
-Pero pareciera como si estuvieran discutiendo  
  
-Eso si  
  
Mientras Eriol se dio cuanta de que todos estaban muy sorprendidos  
  
-I need to talk - dijo Eriol  
  
-Talk  
  
-Alone, no body has to know what's happening   
  
-But we're talking in front all the class  
  
-But in English, see you at the terrace so… Sakura doesn't know what's happen with us  
  
-Sure  
  
-Disculpen niños, lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero les pido que lo dejen hasta ahí  
  
-Seguro profesor, ya habíamos terminado, ¿verdad Eriol?  
  
-Si...  
  
Eriol y Sandra volvieron a sus lugares, mientras otros alumnos pasaron al frente, Eriol, se quedo pensando... realmente era la amiga del pasado, ¿el pasado de Clow?.   
  
Eriol y Sandra desaparecieron de la hora del receso, ellos están en la azotea de la escuela  
  
-Entonces... ¿si sabes quien soy?  
  
-Creo que sí... Titania...  
  
-Vaya, habías tardado mucho tiempo en darte cuenta  
  
-Ya lo sé... ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Tu deberías saber que hago aquí  
  
-Pues no lo sé  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo conocí a un mago quien me hizo una promesa, la promesa de que pelearía con él, pero él no la cumplió y dijo que pelearía con su sucesora... Sakura  
  
-Ahora recuerdo la promesa que te hizo Clow, ¿y que piensas hacer?, ¿pelearas con ella?  
  
-Claro, lo dudabas...?  
  
-No, por supuesto que no, entonces que te vaya bien con la pelea... - Eriol estaba por marcharse  
  
-Espera...  
  
-¿qué quieres?  
  
-Necesito hacerte una pregunta - dijo Sandra un poco ruborizada  
  
-¿cuál?  
  
-En primer lugar necesito que hables como Clow y no como Eriol, por que yo lo haré por Titania y no como Sandra ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Seguro, ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Clow...- en la voz se oye el nerviosismo de la pregunta -... alguna vez...¿me quisiste?  
  
-...- Eriol se quedo callado por un momento - no..., nunca te quise   
  
La cara de Sandra estaba sorprendida, en sus ojos se lograban ver una pequeña lagrima  
  
-no se porque no me sorprende... - Eriol se quedo con la cabeza agachada y callado - Siempre fuiste así, gracias por escucharme Clow...  
  
-de nada, luego nos vemos  
  
-oye, solo una cosa - Eriol volteo - no le digas nada a Sakura  
  
-no te preocupes por eso...  
  
-gracias - Eriol se dio la vuelta y se fue, en lo que Sandra se quedo ahí, y comenzó a llorar - ¿por qué siempre es como tu quieres Clow?   
  
Eriol llega al salón y se queda pensando "ya hacia tiempo que no sabia nada de ti... Titania, tengo que recordar exactamente que fue lo que paso..." entonces se sonrojo un poquito "¿por qué me siento así?, lo que le dije a titania fue la verdad ¿o no Clow?" Sakura se acerca a Eriol  
  
-¿qué tienes?  
  
-Eh?, nada... solo pensaba..., no me prestes atención  
  
-Ahh!! - dijo no muy convencida Sakura  
  
En la hora de Salida Sandra se acerco a Shaoran   
  
-hola Shaoran!  
  
-Hola Mc... Sandra  
  
-Eso esta mejor..., pero no digas Mc Sandra, se oye como el lugar de las hamburguesas  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
-Bueno... ¿ya te vas a tu casa?  
  
-Si...  
  
-¿y Sakura?  
  
-Tuvo un pendiente y se fue rápido   
  
-Ahh!!, por cierto - Sandra mete su mano a su bolsa y de ahí saca un pin - toma esto, es de la ultima olimpiada en EUA, me gustaría que lo conservaras  
  
-Gracias... lo conservare  
  
Sandra se va y Shaoran ve el pin y lo ve raro, "¿qué tiene?", piensa "que sé yo..." y lo guarda. Shaoran esta en su casa, saca las cosas de su mochila y ve el pin y se lo pone. Mas tarde Sakura recibe una llamada telefónica   
  
-Sakura ven de inmediato...- era Shaoran, que se oía muy alterado  
  
-Shaoran?  
  
-Sakura... ayúdame, no me dejan en paz   
  
-Pero ¿quién?  
  
-Sakura....aaaahhhh!!!!  
  
-Shaoran!!!! - Sakura cuelga rápidamente y se va a la casa de Shaoran.   
  
Shaoran esta en su casa con su espada y tratando de golpear algo, pero no hay nada  
  
-aléjense de mi... aléjense - entonces Sakura llega y ve a Shaoran tratando de golpear a la nada  
  
-¿qué pasa Shaoran?  
  
-Aléjate Sakura, talvez te quieran hacer daño  
  
-¿daño?, ¿quien?  
  
-Aléjate Sakura, vete de aquí  
  
-Cálmate Shaoran, no hay nadie aquí  
  
-Es que no los puedes ver?  
  
-Ver?, eso es una ilusión tuya... - Sakura se quedo pensando - eso...ilusión - Sakura saco su llave - llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... quien acepto esta misión contigo... libérate!!!- el poder de la llave se libero - ilusión... déjame ver lo mismo que Shaoran... ilusión!!! - entonces Sakura comenzó a ver a muchas personas que trataban de agarrar a Shaoran -¿serán Fantasmas o espíritus?^_^''... no.. estos no son espíritus ni fantasmas, es una presencia, como de la carta extraña de la otra vez, debo saber de donde proviene todo esto - pero aun así los "espíritus o fantasmas" también comenzaban a perseguir a Sakura - no!!!, aléjense de mi!!! - fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de algo había una sombra que no era ni de Shaoran ni de ella - Claro... sombra, guíame a la fuente que esta ocasionando esta ilusión... sombra!!! - la sombra se coloca justo enfrente de Shaoran - ¿Shaoran?, ...ilusión, muéstrame lo que provoca la ilusión de Shaoran... Ilusión - la ilusión marca el pin de Shaoran que tenia puesto - es el pin, tengo que quitárselo...Espada!!! - el báculo se transforma en una espada y esta hace que se le caiga el pin que tenia puesto con esto todos los "espíritus o fantasmas" desaparecieron, pero Shaoran se desmaya - Shaoran!! - Sakura lo logra agarrar, ve el pin y lo recoge, el pin tenia el símbolo de aquellas cartas extrañas que vio, Urano, neptuno, el sol y la luna, pero el símbolo rápidamente desapareció  
  
-¿qué fue lo que paso Sakura?  
  
-Nada... no paso nada - le da un beso  
  
-Ese es el pin que me regalo Sandra...  
  
-¿Sandra?  
  
-Aja...- le da otro beso y el se vuelve a desmayar, Sakura le pone de nuevo el pin, en eso llega Wein  
  
-Señorita Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que paso?  
  
-Nada importante Wein, me podrías ayudar a meterlo a su casa  
  
-Claro señorita - y entre Wein y Sakura pusieron a Shaoran en su cama  
  
-Después vendré, muchas gracias señor Wein  
  
-Hasta luego señorita Sakura   
  
Sakura salió de la casa, saco su celular y marco un teléfono  
  
-Eriol?...Soy Sakura... ah si... oye tengo algo que decirte... algo paso aquí y creo saber quien fue  
  
fin del episodio cinco  
  
Notas de la autora: Estaba yo en el carro con mis insoportables hermanos, Usa-chan y Alex-kun, yo por mi parte, estaba oyendo el walkman con un KCT de Sakura, y mi cuaderno afuera, lista para pensar mas ¿qué escribiré?, ya voy a la mitad de camino para mi amado DF(capital de México, que por cierto es donde vivo) había dejado el pueblo de mi madre por fin, fue entonces que mi madre me paso un hermoso pin de la olimpiada de Atlanta 96' entonces pensé "Eso es...!!! me lo pondré" luego lo vi bien, por supuesto haré una historia de un pin, que grandiosa soy...   
  
Bueno, dejando mi modestia aparte... les diré que me gusto el capitulo, ya que Sakura usa mas cartas y eso no es todo, me encanto la parte en la que Eriol y Sandra se ponen a hablar en ingles (que por cierto es una de mis materias favoritas), espero que a ustedes les haya agradado también.  
  
Esta vez no le agradezco al maestro de mate, por que lo escribí en la carretera(como lo dije antes), pero a la maestra que le voy a agradecer mucho va a ser a mi maestra de Ingles, ya que ayudo con esa parte en ingles, esa maestra si me cae bien( no como la de este año, chinche vieja, nos hace la vida cuadritos, y lo disfruta), pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que se han atrevido a leer este fic... gracias...   
  
Atte Asuka Sakura  
  
Por si me extrañaban... ya llegueé!! Si, yo, la encantadora, talentosa y adorable (y no en aceite) Usagi-conejo-chan!!!, que si me extrañaron?? Supongo que algunos si (hola club de Fans!!) y otros no...pero no tardan en extrañarme,(imagíenese una voz de anunciador de radio antigua)"tanta tontería junta solo puede ser posible por Usa-chan en el fic de recuerdos, estén pendientes a las próximas tonterías que escriba!"... ok... las tonterías de esta vez... tengo una queja... porque Asukita usa mi lap!! (computadora movil) mi trabajo me costó para que me la compraran (años de insistencia, aunque Asukita es mas terca que yo) y la cuido como no tienen idea (podría decir que es como mi bebé)... tanto la quiero que podría hacer la oda a mi lap!!... y claro esta, no pienso ponerla aquí... ese es paquete especial y lleva cargo extra (aceptamos todas las tarjetas de crédito y de débito, efectivo (en equivalente a Dólares americanos) y se mandan en envios de UPS... lo perdimos de nuevo!! Nada que ver con el ups I didn´t again, ok?? Porque de plano britney no me traga ni yo a ella... si algun chico llego a esta parte, me podría responder.. ¿qué carambas le ven todos los chicos (hasta mi ex) a Britney spears?? Si todo esta operada!! Y podría decir que soy mas bonita que ella!! Bueno...ya me callo, porque aquí me consigo un club de anti-usas... bueno... cada quien su idea de chico(a) de sus sueños... en la mia podria haber varios: Jonathan Brandis (algún día les pondré una foto con sus bellos ojos azules... ay!!, ok.. o de Enzo Fortuny (adorable Enzo) Yukito (que van uno junto a otro), alguno de los Westlife (shane,!! mark o nicky... cualquiera de los 5) o Elijah Wood por cierto, ya vieron la del señor de los añillos??? Espero con ansias diciembre del 2002 para ver la parte 2) por cierto, alguna de ustedes cree que hay parecido físico entre Harry Potter y Eriol??... bueno, ya me voy... espero que sigan leyendo a Asukita... Besos!!!! Usa-Chan ;D  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo: Sakura sospecha de quien puede ser quien ocasiona todo lo que pasa en Tomoeda, en lo que Eriol y Sandra se ponen a hablar de la relación que tuvo con Clow, pero esta se decepciona de la respuesta, en eso ve a Sakura y a Tomoyo(aleluya!!) decide atacarlas y con eso Sakura queda completamente segura de sus sospechas. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo titulado: "SAKURA Y UNA REVELACIÓN"  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a una nueva dirección, ya que el otro me ha fallado y ya no recibo nada::  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com 


	6. Sakura y una revelación

"Recuerdos"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio seis:"Sakura y una revelación"  
  
capitulo seis  
  
-¿Ah sí?, ¿Quien? - pregunta Eriol en la terraza de la escuela  
  
-No estoy muy segura pero creo que fue la chica nueva - Eriol se quedo callado - no te has dado cuenta de que siempre que encontramos algo ella esta ahí?  
  
-Si te sirve de consuelo Sakura, me pondré a investigar - Eriol se da la media vuelta y se va  
  
-¿Qué tendrá? - preguntaba Sakura extrañada por la actitud de su amigo  
  
Mientras Sandra esta platicando con Tomoyo  
  
-yo me volví fan de las cámaras desde que tengo algo así como 13 años   
  
-yo desde los diez años comencé a grabar a Sakura - decía Tomoyo muy orgullosa  
  
-entonces ya la conoces desde hace mucho  
  
-Sí, desde sus comienzos de card...  
  
-¿De carta?  
  
-Nada, un apodo que le puse, pero no se lo digas por que le enoja mucho  
  
-Ya veo... oye y dime ¿cómo era Sakura antes?  
  
-Era muy linda, siempre ha sido deportista, eso si, muy distraída y...  
  
Eriol entro al salón y Sandra volteo, ambos cruzaron miradas y se sonrojan, Tomoyo se da cuenta   
  
-¿A ti te interesa Hiiragizawa verdad?  
  
-Si, un poco, pero él no se interesa en mi... - la cara de Sandra demostraba un poco de tristeza.  
  
Shaoran se acerca a Eriol  
  
-Oye, ¿no has visto a Sakura?  
  
-Creo que esta en la terraza  
  
-Gracias... - en eso se da cuenta de que Eriol se ve triste - ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada, solo una pequeña depresión juvenil   
  
Shaoran sabe que eso no es, pero se va a buscar Sakura, entonces el profesor llega junto con Sakura  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura? - le pregunta Shaoran  
  
-Nada...  
  
-Bueno chicos, en la clase de hoy veremos...  
  
Sandra estaba muy distraída en la clase, sabia que necesitaba hablar con Eriol entonces le envió un papelito " te veo a la salida, necesitamos hablar... Sandra" Eriol envió otro "esta bien te veo saliendo... Eriol".   
  
Saliendo Eriol y Sandra desaparecieron de todos  
  
-¿Dónde estarán Hiiragizawa y Mckenzie? - pregunto Tomoyo  
  
-no lo sé, quizás interrogándola  
  
-¿Interrogándola?  
  
-Ah... ¿Lo dije en voz alta?, perdón no me pongas atención, mejor ya vamonos  
  
Sandra y Eriol estaban caminando cerca del parque pingüino ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra  
  
-¿Te quieres sentar? - pregunto Eriol  
  
-en los columpios...  
  
-esta bien... - Eriol y Sandra se sentaron en los columpios - Sakura ya se dio cuenta de que tú eres la que ha provocado todo   
  
-ya me extrañaba que no se diera cuanta siendo tan obvio, pero yo no te llame para eso  
  
-Entonces... ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
  
-De lo que paso hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando aun ninguno de los dos reencarnaba   
  
-¿Tienes otras cartas?  
  
-Sí, pero...  
  
-Entonces dime como fue que las tienes por que no dejaste a un sucesor como yo  
  
-Por que Titania no quería, ella era la que yo peleara con ella, ella las tenia guardadas un día las descubrí y tuve que capturarlas una por una, después tuve que transformarlas en cartas Sandra, cuando termine vine para acá. Pero aun así... todavía te tengo que preguntar algo...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo que me dices... de que Clow jamás me amo, ¿es cierto?  
  
-Si, es cierto... jamás te amo..., jamás te quiso, no sé por que te cuesta tanto trabajo creerlo, entiende y ya deja de preguntarme   
  
Eriol oculto su cara, mientras Sandra comenzaba a llorar  
  
-Muchas gracias Eriol... ya lo entendí por fin, muchas gracias por decirme la verdad... - saco una pequeña llave como la de Sakura - llave que guardas el poder de mis planetas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sandra quien acepto esta misión contigo, ¡¡Libérate!!- Sandra saco la carta vuelo - vuelo!! - a Sandra le salieron alas - muchas gracias por haberme dicho la verdad Clow... - Sandra salió volando y llorando  
  
Eriol se quedo solo y triste diciendo en voz baja...:  
  
-es lo mejor para los dos...  
  
Sandra esta volando sobre la ciudad tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando ve a Sakura con Tomoyo... se limpio las lagrimas, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la calle y saco una carta...  
  
-Flote... ínflate como globo para que cuando te pinchen te revientes... flote!!! - Sandra lanza la carta directo a Tomoyo...  
  
-si... y entonces fue cuando mi madre me dijo que...  
  
Tomoyo comenzó a flotar...  
  
-¿Tomoyo?  
  
-Sakura, ayúdame!!!  
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo... Libérate!!, Vuelo!! - Sakura se fue a alcanzar a Tomoyo y se dio cuenta de algo - es flote! - Sakura saco otra carta - espada!! - Sakura transformo el báculo en espada y corto a la carta flote, sujeto a Tomoyo. Flote se volvió carta...  
  
-Tomoyo sujétate bien, vamos a volar muy rápido  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Seguiremos a la carta   
  
Sakura seguía a la carta, quien se dirigió hacia una azotea, ahí vieron una sombra de una chica  
  
-pero si es Mckenzie - dijo Tomoyo  
  
-lo sabia  
  
Sandra tenia la carta en la mano, y la guardo en su bolsillo, Sakura baja junto con Tomoyo  
  
-Eres la dueña de las cartas... - Sandra se quedo callada - responde, ¿eres la dueña o no?   
  
-Así es, soy la dueña de las cartas,... sucesora de Clow  
  
-¿Quién eres?, ¿A que te refieres con sucesora de Clow?  
  
-Cálmate..., no te preocupes... mañana te lo explicare todo - Sandra saco un báculo parecido al de Sakura - vuelo!! - le volvieron a salir alas - adiós, y no te preocupes, mañana te lo explicare todo - Sandra salió volando de ahí  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?  
  
-Aun no lo sé... no lo sé Tomoyo...  
  
Fin del episodio seis  
  
Notas de la autora: bueno, esta vez reagradezco al Prof. de Mate, quien deja sola a su clase, por que cuando sale es cuando la intrépida Asuka Sakura sale en acción y se pone a escribir. Esta vez, Sakura por fin se dio cuanta de quien es la responsable de todo(vamos, Sakura es distraída ya lo se, pero no lo es tanto), además puse a la pobre de Tomoyo, ya que no la pongo tanto y es de las mejores que me caen (digan lo que digan de ella), en fin, este capitulo no lo vi tan interesante, pero espérenme tantito y verán el próximo, prometo que será mejor, aunque ya tengo planeado el final y es muy bonito, pero mejor no les adelanto nada para que sigan la historia okas?  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo: Muy bien, Sakura se ha dado cuenta de quien la que causa todo esto, ahora piensa reclamarle todo lo que le ha hecho pasar, pero hay una carrera, la cual se lo impide, aunque al igual es interrumpida por Sandra. Sigan la trama de esta historia a la cual no le falta mucho, el siguiente capitulo se titula: "SAKURA Y LA CARRERA DE ATLETISMO"  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com 


	7. Sakura y la carrera de atletismo

"Recuerdos"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio siete: "Sakura y la carrera de atletismo"  
  
Capitulo siete  
  
-"no te preocupes... mañana te lo explicare todo" - recordaba Sakura las palabras de Sandra el día anterior, Tomoyo se acerca con Sakura  
  
-¿Ya has dicho algo?  
  
-No, no le he dicho nada ni a Eriol ni a Shaoran, solo tu y yo lo sabemos  
  
-¿Sabes? Se me hace raro que Mckenzie todavía no llegue   
  
-¿Y si no llega?  
  
-No lo creo... Mckenzie parece de las personas que cumplen con lo que dicen  
  
-Es cierto Tomoyo, confiare en eso  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo voltean a ver a Eriol  
  
-oye, como que Eriol también esta preocupado, jamás lo había visto así  
  
-es cierto, no sé por que se me hace que ellos tienen algo que ver - decía Sakura  
  
El profesor llega, y junto a él llega Sandra rápidamente, pasa por el lugar de Sakura  
  
-mas tarde, no te desesperes...  
  
Pasa por el lugar de Eriol y ambos se sonrojan, la clase siguió. En la hora de receso Sakura llama a Sandra  
  
-¿A la azotea? - pregunto Sakura  
  
-Sí... - respondió Sandra  
  
En la azotea Sandra comienza a hablar  
  
-yo se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero deja empiezo diciéndote que tienes razón yo soy la que ha ocasionado todo en esos últimos días  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-Lo hice por Clow  
  
-¿Eriol?  
  
-No, Clow, el mago Li Clow. Deja te cuento una historia que paso hace mucho tiempo, yo soy la reencarnación de una amiga de Clow, mi nombre fue Titania, yo también tengo el poder de cartas, el cual Clow me enseño, sabes?, Yo... lo quería mucho... pero parece que él no a mí... perdón, me desvié del tema. A Clow solo le importo su magia, y nada más, a pesar de todo yo lo admiraba mucho, era mi maestro, era..., fue por eso que hice las cartas Titania, tenían un poder similar, aunque las de Clow eran mas fuertes... ahh!!!, se me olvidaba lo más importante... antes de que Clow muriera hicimos una promesa... que tú y yo lucharíamos para probar mis cartas en una verdadera batalla...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Entonces suena la bocina de la escuela   
  
-a todos los integrantes de atletismo, se les solicita en la pista, repito a los...  
  
-te llaman Sakura  
  
-si, ya me voy, después me tienes que platicar lo demás - Sakura sale corriendo de la azotea y deja a Sandra sola...  
  
-Eriol, ya no te hagas tonto y sal de ahí - pero Eriol no sale - supongo que escuchaste todo, deja de hacerte el tonto y sal de donde estés... - sigue sin haber respuesta - tu presencia no me engaña, se que estas aquí...- se ve a Eriol escondido y callado - muy bien, tu lo quieres así... - saca su llave - llave que guardas el poder de mis planetas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sandra, quien acepto esta misión contigo...libérate!!!- la llave creció - carrera, has que el chico que compite con Sakura sea más veloz... carrera!!  
  
La carrera empieza y Sakura va como la numero uno...  
  
-tu puedes Sakura!!! - le gritaban sus amigas que estaban en el publico  
  
-vamos Sakura - gritaba Tomoyo - se ve tan linda en el uniforme de deportes - se ruboriza un poco Tomoyo y le vuelve a gritar - Tu puedes Sakura!!! - Sakura corría tan rápido que dejo a todos atrás... pero...  
  
-Toriyama esta alcanzando a Sakura!!!! - ...inexplicablemente el chico la logra rebasar  
  
-¿Pero que es lo que hiciste Titania? - pregunto Eriol enojado y saliendo de su escondite  
  
-Hasta que te atreviste a salir Clow  
  
Sakura trata de alcanzar al chico...  
  
-vamos Sakura, te falta poco para alcanzarlo - ...pero no puede...  
  
-Toriyama es el ganador de la carrera  
  
-Bravo!!! - lo felicitaban sus amigos desde el publico ...pero él no puede parar de correr   
  
-Esto es obra de una carta Sandra - Sakura se esconde - llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo... libérate!!- la llave comienza a crecer - tiempo!! - el tiempo se congela y entonces saca la carta viento - viento, conviértete en cadenas de la justicia, viento!!- viento logra atrapar a carrera y la asfixia, haciendo que esta se vuelva carta, la carta se dirige directamente hacia Sandra, Sakura saca la carta vuelo y va a la azotea - tiempo... - se quita el efecto de la carta y todos los niños se preguntan lo que paso  
  
-vaya, eres hábil - decía Sandra sarcásticamente  
  
-ya Sandra, déjame en paz  
  
-no te preocupes ya te dejare en paz, ya no falta mucho - Sandra se da la media vuelta y se va dejando a Eriol con Sakura  
  
-No fue justo el trato que hicieron Clow y Titania, yo no tenia nada que ver - Eriol se queda callado - Eriol?  
  
-Te pido una disculpa por haber hecho ese trato, pero venia en los planes de Clow para ti  
  
-Si, pues ya que,... pero... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
-Seguro  
  
-¿El mago Clow sentía algo por Titania?- Eriol se queda callado y sonríe un poco  
  
-si... sentía algo... - Eriol se da la media vuelta y también se va  
  
fin del episodio siete  
  
Notas de la autora: esta bien, esta bien, lo admito, este capitulo es demasiado corto, muy corto diría yo, pero ya es de los últimos(por que solo tiene 10 capítulos) así que por favor no se me desesperen por que ahora si viene lo bueno jajaja(carcajada como la de Mina Aino), esta bien, ya me callo, en fin, esta vez quiero agradecerle a mi compañera Margarita-chan quien estuvo oyendo parte de la historia y me dijo que estuvo interesante (eso me alentó a seguirle) también le agradezco de nuevo a la Lap de mi hermana Usa-chan(quien siempre me pregunta ¿qué estas haciendo? Y yo le digo de nada, pero ella siempre me la quita y se lo pone a leer y me da mucha pena, luego se pone a reír y la golpeo en la panza jaja ^_^), también a Tako-chan(o Karina-chan, como quieran, pues a ella no le molesta)a ella le agradezco su paciencia con mis historias, ya que es mi peor critica(no lo toméis a mal, por que no lo es así, ya que sin ella no continuaría eh!), en fin también agradezco a todos ustedes que se pasan un rato aquí leyendo este fic...  
  
MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON!!!!  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo: Eriol ni Sandra asisten a la escuela, Sakura se queda preocupada, pero todos los demás están mas preocupados por mas por Sakura, en eso llegan visitas inesperadas, las cuales les dan un recorrido hacia el pasado de Clow y Titania. No se pierdan el siguiente episodio, por que esto es lo que vale la pena de todo lo que han leído (además recuerden que ya no falta mucho), el siguiente capitulo se titula: " UN VIAJE AL PASADO DE CLOW Y TITANIA"  
  
P. d. Disculpen que hayan partes que no se vean, de veras que logro o intento que todo se pueda ver, una gran disculpa, Gomenasai!  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com 


	8. Un viaje al pasado de Clow y Titania

"Recuerdos"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio ocho: " UN VIAJE AL PASADO DE CLOW Y TITANIA"  
  
capitulo ocho  
  
Al día siguiente Sandra no asiste a la escuela, ni Eriol, eso lo discuten Tomoyo y Sakura en la hora del intermedio de clase  
  
-es que se me hace muy raro de que ni Sandra ni Eriol hayan asistido, quizás hayan tenido algún problema...  
  
-no lo creo Sakura, quizás solo están arreglando tu batalla...  
  
-Tu crees?  
  
-No lo sé pero es una suposición, por cierto hoy te llevare a tu casa un nuevo traje que te diseñe  
  
-Daidouji, no puedes dejar de diseñar trajes tan raros?- reclamaba por atrás Shaoran  
  
-No son raros, son hermosos, a ti que te parecen Sakura?  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura esta muy distraída pensando en lo que les habrá pasado a Sandra y Eriol... en la tarde, saliendo de clases va a la casa de Eriol, pero no hay nadie, ni Nakuru, ni Souppy, después va a la casa de Sandra pero tampoco hay nadie...  
  
-¿Qué les habrá pasado?, ya me estoy preocupando por ellos  
  
Sakura se dirigía a su casa todavía muy preocupada, cuando llega a su casa se lleva una gran sorpresa  
  
-ya llegue...  
  
-te estábamos esperando monstruo  
  
-no me llames así hermano  
  
-Pues te voy a llamar como yo quiera, además ¿por qué llegas hasta estas horas? ¿No ves que no solo me preocupas a mi sino al mocoso y a Tomoyo?  
  
-¿Es cierto Sakura donde estabas? - pregunto Yukito  
  
-Yukito... no te había visto, buenas tardes  
  
-Yo diría noches - dijo Touya  
  
-Nos preocupaste a todos Sakura  
  
-Shaoran...  
  
-No nos hagas eso Sakura   
  
-Tomoyo...  
  
-Si.. me estabas preocupando Sakurita  
  
-Kero..., les pido mil disculpas por no haber avisado, pero juro que no me paso por la mente hablarles estaba mas preocupada por otras cosas  
  
-Por Sandra y Hiragizawa?  
  
-Si Shaoran, lo lamento mucho  
  
-Para que nos recompenses a todos... - Tomoyo agarra una bolsa y saca un vestido un poco extraño( muy común de Tomoyo)- pruébate esto, queremos ver como te queda  
  
-De acuerdo... - al ratito después Sakura sale con un saco blanco y la falda negra, con una boina, el cuello del saco es alto, unas botas negras y largas, los botones del saco son de estrellas y la boina tiene el símbolo de Sakura - ¿cómo sacaste el símbolo en la boina?  
  
-Lo borde, lo saque de todas las filmaciones que te he hecho  
  
-¡Ah!  
  
-Aun así te ves hermosa... no es así li? - Shaoran estaba rojo  
  
-Te ves hermosa, muy hermosa Sakura  
  
En eso sonó el timbre, Sakura fue a abrir (a pesar del traje que lleva)  
  
-Eriol! - dijo Sakura sorprendida  
  
-Hola Sakura - Eriol estaba con Nakuru y Souppy( en la bolsa)  
  
-Entren... - Eriol llevaba el traje que usaba cuando ayudo a Sakura en su cambio de cartas Clow a Sakura - ¿qué te pasa Eriol?, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?  
  
-Bueno... es que Sandra me entretuvo un rato  
  
-¿cómo fue que Sandra te haya entretenido? - preguntaba Shaoran  
  
-bueno lo que pasa es que... - Sakura fue interrumpida por el timbre de su casa - yo voy... - Sakura abre la puerta y se da una enorme sorpresa al ver quien es -¿Sandra?  
  
-Buenas tardes...  
  
-Buenas tardes, ¿qué paso Sandra? ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela?  
  
-¿puedo pasar?  
  
-Claro, adelante - Sandra entra y ve a todos  
  
-Pero que hermoso traje traes Sandra - decía Tomoyo al ver la vestimenta tan extraña que traía, en parte se parecía a la de Eriol, pero con la luna en el saco que la cubría, en vez del sol que traía Eriol, y además era blanco y lila  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo, disculpen, pero...¿dónde esta Cerberos?  
  
-Kero?, pues él esta en... - luego Sakura reacciono, ella se supone que no sabe nada de lo de Kero  
  
-Aquí estoy  
  
-Muy bien entonces... - Sandra volteo a ver a Kero, y se le quedo viendo muy sorprendida - este muñeco es Cerberos, la bestia que alguna vez me daba miedo?  
  
-Así es, soy Cerberos, ¿y tu quien eres? - Sandra suspiro y estaba lista para hablar  
  
-Bueno, les comenzare a explicar todo - Sandra se sentó y comenzó a contarles la historia de lo que paso hace mucho tiempo, en ese momento se le ocurrió una magnifica idea - verán... yo soy la reencarnación de una amiga de Clow, yo también tengo el poder de las cartas, y para no desaprovechar ese poder utilizare una para que entiendan la historia del mago Clow y de mi vida pasada, Titania... - antes de que todos pudieran preguntar algo Sandra saco una carta - retroceso!!!  
  
Lo primero que se lograba ver es a una chica parada frente a un publico de niños, ella esta haciendo trucos de magia muy fáciles, como el conejo del sombrero, los aros...  
  
-y ahora para deleite de todos los presentes me meteré en esta caja y saldré de ella de tal modo de que nadie se de cuenta - entonces se mete y cuando reaparece esta detrás de un señor alto, cabello largo y negro - tatan!!!! - cuando acaba el show el señor se le acerca a la joven que estaba haciendo el show  
  
-lo haces muy bien - dijo el señor  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Sabes? Creo que tienes un vinculo con la magia - la chica sonrió y le dijo  
  
-Así es... mire - la chica saco un par de rosas de su mano - tome, son para usted - el señor se quedo sorprendido  
  
-¿cómo te llamas?  
  
-Me llamo Titania Hoshino y usted?  
  
-Mi nombre es Lead Clow  
  
-Mucho gusto - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.   
  
El escenario cambio y ahora estaban en la casa de Clow  
  
-Wow!, su casa es enorme - dijo Titania  
  
-Si, bueno un poco - en eso llego Yue y le entrego un pequeño cofre a Clow, a lo que Titania se quedo sorprendida por el joven que fue - mira, esto es lo que quería enseñarte  
  
-¿qué es? - Clow abrió el cofre y ahí había cartas - pero que bonitas cartas, ¿son del tarot?  
  
-No, estas cartas tienen magia  
  
-Magia?  
  
-Si, con ellas puedes hacer lo que dice debajo de cada carta - Titania agarro una la cual decía Flor  
  
-¿y esta para que sirve?  
  
-Dime...¿cuál es tu flor favorita?  
  
-Eh?, mi flor favorita?, pues es muy rara por estas tierras, se llama Gardenia - Clow tomo la carta y la lanzo, de ahí salió una hermosa joven con cárieles y un vestido rosa, quien le entrego una gardenia en la mano de Titania, luego la chica desapareció - esto es increíble... Clow...  
  
El escenario volvió a cambiar ahora estaban en el jardín de la casa de Clow  
  
-vamos a intentarlo una vez mas - Titania estaba haciendo con mucho esfuerzo algo, ya que solo se veía que estuviera sentada en el pasto, con las mano a la altura del pecho y un poco separadas y comenzaba a sudar  
  
-esto es algo tonto Clow..., no puedo, mi magia es mucho mas débil que la tuya  
  
-tu síguele...  
  
-de acuerdo, lo intentare de nuevo... magia que habita en mi... haz que alguno de mis poderes se transforme en carta y que esta tenga el poder de la Flor... - entonces se ver un pequeño brillo entre las manos de Titania y de eso... salió una carta - mira Clow!!!tengo una carta!!!  
  
-Si, que bueno!  
  
-Que feliz soy... Clow... - Titania se desmayo y cayo en los brazos de Clow, Clow se le quedo viendo y se sonrojo un poco  
  
-Veo que no me equivoque, eres una chica con grandes poderes  
  
El escenario vuelve a cambiar, ahora están dentro de la casa de Clow, Cerberos, Yue y el mismo Clow, en eso suena el timbre, Yue va y es Titania quien entra corriendo con Clow  
  
-Clow... mira ya me faltan muy pocas, y mira las que hice si funcionan - Clow sonríe   
  
-Me da mucha alegría, felicidades - y la comienza a acariciar como si fuera un gato - pero... aun así te tengo que dar una noticia, y es muy mala  
  
-Noticia mala?, ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Sabes?, dentro de poco voy a morir  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-Mira esto es algo que tiene que pasar y... a mí me pasara pronto  
  
-Pero Clow, eres muy joven para morir, por favor no me hagas esto, además... ¿con quien voy a practicar cuando termine todas las cartas? - Clow se le quedo viendo al hermoso rostro de Titania, quien en ese momento lloraba amargamente  
  
-Te diré algo... esperare todo el tiempo que tardes en hacer tus cartas, y en cuanto termines, peleare contigo  
  
-Esta bien... - acepto no muy convencida...  
  
El escenario cambia de nuevo y ahora esta Titania haciendo su ultima carta  
  
-iré con Clow... después de tomar una pequeña siesta - Titania se durmió, cuando despierta ya es de noche, pero aun así va con Clow. En la puerta la recibe Yue, Titania entra corriendo y ve a Clow sentado en el mismo sillón de siempre - Clow ya acabe todas las cartas Titania, ya podemos pelear - Clow sonríe y le dice algo que cambiara toda la situación  
  
-ya no podré pelear contigo mi querida Titania  
  
-pero...¿por qué?  
  
-Por que ya esta pronta mi muerte, la siento muy cerca  
  
-Pero Clow... tu me lo prometiste, por favor no te mueras... Clow - Clow se le quedo viendo   
  
-¿qué te parece que pelees con mi sucesora?  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-Yo ya tengo planeado que pelees con mi sucesora, vas a ver que ella es aun mas fuerte que yo...  
  
-Pero...¿dónde esta?, ¿cómo se llama?¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Tu sabrás quien es, en su momento, y ese momento, será dentro de muchos años, cuando aparezca nuestras reencarnaciones - Titania sale un momento furiosa de la decisión de Clow  
  
-Eres un tonto egoísta, todo se tiene que hacer como quieres verdad? - Clow sonrió tiernamente mientras Titania tenia lagrimas en los ojos las cuales no podía soportar.  
  
Clow habla por ultima vez con Cerberos y Yue, deja designado a Kero para que encuentra a la persona y a Yue el encargado de juzgarla,   
  
-cuiden a Titania, por favor - y Clow muere. Titania entra pues se iba a despedir de Clow, pero en ese momento lo ve quieto en su sillón, él no es así, eso significaba que él... que él ya había... había...   
  
-¿por qué? - dijo Titania sin moverse del mismo lugar - ¿por qué todo tiene que ser como Clow quiere? - termina llorando amargamente y se acerca corriendo a él - ¿por qué Clow?, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser como tu quieres? - Titania, Yue y Cerberos lloran desconsolados, Titania abraza por ultima vez el cuerpo de Clow y le da un beso en sus labios... - ¿por qué? - grito fuertemente.  
  
El tiempo volvió donde estaban todos, Sandra tenia una lagrima en el ojo la cual se seco rápidamente, solo Tomoyo se dio cuenta  
  
-Tiempo después reencarnaría como Sandra Mckenzie, nací en EUA, un día me encontré por casualidad un libro el cual tenia una nota, esa decía que tenia que recolectar unas cartas para hacer fuerte mi magia... yo lo hice, cuando termine de recolectar las 52 recupere mi memoria de Titania y me dirigí a Japón para pelear con la sucesora de Clow, osease tu... Sakura Kinomoto - Sakura y todos se quedaron perplejos...  
  
Fin del episodio ocho  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡qué les dije....!, apoco este episodio no les gusto?, pues a mi me fascino, y para ser más francos fue el que más esperaba con ansias... también les podría decir que este fue el primero que se me ocurrió, desde aquí comenzó todo, aun lo recuerdo... estaba bañándome y se me ocurrió....  
  
La vida de los dos personajes(Clow y Titania) me gusto mucho, quizás si Clamp lo hubiera hecho... hubiera sido muy bonita pareja, pero vaya...   
  
Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que serian los últimos capítulos, y así será, solo faltan el 9 y 10, así que por favor no se pierdan el próximo episodio... por si las dudas ahí les envió los avances...   
  
ATTE. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo: Ahora si viene la pelea final, Sakura se enfrenta a Sandra, esta vez, ambas tienen las mismas oportunidades para poder vencerse y solo una es la ganadora, sentimientos revueltos, visiones futuristas e idas inesperadas los esperan en el siguiente episodio titulado: "LA PELEA ENTRE SANDRA Y SAKURA"  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com 


	9. La Pelea De Sandra Y Sakura

"Recuerdos"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio Nueve: "La Pelea De Sandra Y Sakura"  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
-Sakura... es tiempo de que peleemos - decía Sandra haciendo que Sakura Saliera de su casa  
  
-Que?  
  
-Es este buen lugar para que peleemos - dijo ya en el Jardín, todos estaban afuera, Tomoyo como de casualidad con su cámara de video  
  
-Es que yo no quiero pelear Sandra   
  
-Ese es tu destino Sakura así que acéptalo - Touya iba a frenar a Sandra, pero Yukito que se transforma en Yue se lo impide  
  
-¿por qué Yue?  
  
-Esa es un pelea que arreglo Clow, tienes que dejarlas  
  
-Pero que valiente eres Touya, tratar de salvar a su hermanita - lo decía con los ojos brillándole  
  
-Aléjate de mi Nakuru  
  
-Me llamaste Nakuru?, oíste Eriol, me dijo Nakuru!!! - pero se dio cuenta de que Eriol no la pelaba por que estaba viendo como Sandra provocaba a Sakura, así que lo que hizo Nakuru fue agarrarse del brazo de Touya. Mientras Sandra seguía provocando a Sakura  
  
-No fue justo lo que hicieron Clow y tu, yo ni siquiera sabia nada, no es justo  
  
-Y eso a mi que sucesora?, no me importa... - Sandra saco la carta Arrow y comenzó a lanzarle flechas, pero Sakura saco la carta Jump y las esquivo - ¿ya quieres pelear?  
  
-No, no peleare contigo  
  
-Ah si? - Sandra Saco dos cartas la carta Sand y Windy - provoquen una tormenta de arena!!! - Sakura saco la carta Watery para que cayera - ¿ya Sakura?  
  
-No, no puedo  
  
-Eres una tonta! - Sandra saco la carta Wood - enredadera!!! - la enredadera que hizo Sandra atrapo a Sakura - ¿ya?  
  
-De acuerdo... peleare!! - Sandra quito a Wood, y Sakura saco la carta...  
  
-Flower!!!pétalos de rosas!!! - y comenzaron a caer pétalos de rosas por todas partes y estos no dejaban ver a Sandra  
  
-Ah si?, eraser!!! Borra todos los pétalos de rosas que hay aquí!! - y los pétalos desaparecieron, Sandra saco la carta Mist para que Sakura no pudiera ver nada - cubre todo esto de neblina!!!  
  
-Shadow!!, cubre toda esta niebla! - Sandra saco la carta firey  
  
-Rodea a Sakura de fuego!!! - Sakura uso la carta Watery y extinguió el fuego  
  
-Little! - Sandra uso esa carta sobre Sakura e hizo que encogiera   
  
-Oye, eso no es justo!!!!  
  
-Lo siento, estaba jugando, big! Transforma a Sakura a su tamaño original - y así fue Sakura volvió a su tamaño original. Todos veían asombrados la batalla de Sandra y Sakura, iba demasiado pareja.  
  
-Fight! - dijo Sandra y comenzó a golpear a Sakura, pero Sakura también saco la misma carta, Sandra levanto a Sakura con un movimiento de judo tirandola, Sakura cayo, se levanto y pateo a Sandra, haciendo que cayera, luego ambas se dieron un golpe en el estomago y cayeron  
  
-Auch! - dijeron las dos...   
  
-Esta carta es peligrosa no crees Sakura?  
  
-Si, dejémosla de usar  
  
-Esta bien - y ambas quitaron el efecto de la carta Fight. Pero Sandra sin querer volteo y vio a Eriol, Sakura uso la carta Windy la cual (y por que Sandra estaba distraída) atrapo a Sandra,   
  
-Te rindes? - preguntaba Sakura  
  
-No... - Sandra estaba siendo asfixiada por windy, con los pocos esfuerzos saco la carta sword y rompió la atadura de Windy, Sandra comenzó a atacar a Sakura con la carta Sword, Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenia que usar la misma carta para atacar, así que también la saco. Mientras tanto Sandra pensaba " ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tengo que pelear?, es solo por que Clow no me quiso, quizás todo esto sea solo para desquitarme, pero...¿por qué con Sakura?, ella no me ha hecho ningún daño, al contrario, me acepto rápidamente para ser su amiga, y me tuvo mucha confianza, pero por otra parte... Clow, Eriol.... él jamás... él jugó conmigo, con las dos (refiriéndose a ella y a Titania) y heme ahora estoy cumpliendo con la última voluntad de Clow y peleando con Sakura... ¿por que?¿por qué me hiciste eso Clow? ¿por qué jamás me amaste?..." y mientras Sandra pensaba esto le daba cada vez mas fuerte a Sakura, la atacaba con mas y con mas coraje - ¿por qué? - grito, haciendo caer a Sakura - ¿te rindes? - Sakura sonrió y se dio una voltereta para atrás y siguió con la espada - creo que no ¿verdad?.  
  
Tomoyo seguía grabando detenidamente la pelea de estas dos, y Shaoran quería ayudar a Sakura  
  
-Sakura!!! - pero Yue lo detuvo  
  
-No te atrevas a interferir con esa batalla  
  
-Pero acaso no te preocupa lo que le pase a Sakura  
  
-Por su puesto que si, pero esa es una batalla que hizo Clow para ella, es su destino  
  
-Y tu Cerberos no vas a hacer nada?  
  
-Lamentablemente no, Yue tiene razón, Sakura tiene que enfrentar a la otra card captor existente  
  
-Pero.... - Shaoran se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar al amor de su vida - rayos! - grito.  
  
Eriol, mientras tanto se quedaba viendo a la pelea, cuando cerro los ojos... vio una escena horrible, Sakura atravesaba la espada a Sandra, y esta caía muerta, Eriol saco una lagrima de su ojo por tal visión, Spinel y Nakuru (la ultima quien se despego de Touya) se dieron cuenta de la lagrima en el rostro de Eriol. Sandra quien seguía batallando con la espada, volteo a ver un momento y vio a Eriol, a quien se le reflejaba la lagrima, eso la hizo desconcentrarse y... la espada de Sakura atravesó en el pecho de Sandra, Sandra cayo mientras desangraba todos se acercaron corriendo a Sandra, Sakura lloraba   
  
-¿la mate?, ¿yo la mate?  
  
-No, Sakura fue un accidente - le decía Tomoyo para consolarla   
  
-No, eso no es cierto, yo la mate - y Sakura se echo a correr. Eriol estaba parado en el mismo lugar, no se movió ni un milímetro, estaba desconcertado y confundido ¿tenia que terminar todo así?  
  
-Despu.... después de todo...   
  
-No hables Sandra - decía Shaoran - no hables, te hará mal  
  
-Después de todo...Clow tenia razón, Sakura es muy fuerte me... me rindo - Sandra cerro los ojos y dijo una ultima palabra - Eriol.... - y Sandra murió....  
  
-Noooo!!!!! - Eriol fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Sandra - ¿por qué? - Eriol lloraba amargamente - ¿por qué?, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser como Clow quiere? - Eriol tomo a Sandra de su cabeza y la acerco a sus labios besándolos por ultima vez, tal y como lo hizo Titania con Clow, en su otra vida - perdóname... mi amor...  
  
Sakura seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo, Kero la estaba siguiendo   
  
-Sakura vuelve!!!  
  
-No, ya déjame en paz, quiero estar sola - en eso se detuvo y Kero choco con ella - es cierto!! - Sakura se limpio las lagrimas y busco una carta en su bolsillo - Time!... has que con tus poderes el tiempo regrese a antes de que le clavara la espada a Sandra... Time!!  
  
Todo volvió a antes de que Sakura le clavara la espada, Sakura estaba a punto de clavársela de nuevo, cuando Sandra la esquivo, Sakura estaba comenzando a llorar  
  
-ya no quiero pelear...  
  
-ya lo se...  
  
-eh? - Sandra se inca y dice  
  
-no cabe duda que eres mas fuerte y que tienes un enorme y noble corazón... Sakura Kinomoto... me ganaste - Sakura se quedo muy sorprendida a lo que Sandra se dio cuenta - ¿qué?, acaso crees que no me di cuenta de lo que paso?, si, estar muerta es muy raro, pero estar viva es mejor, gracias Sakura, ya no utilizare de nuevo las cartas. - Sandra se levanto y se fue  
  
-¿qué fue lo que paso? - preguntaba Tomoyo   
  
-Sakura mato a Sandra, pero Sakura uso la carta Tiempo para volver todo antes de que eso pasara y después paso lo que viste - decía Cerberos sorprendido  
  
-Sakura estas bien? - decía Shaoran mientras se acercaba a Sakura, pero Sakura se alejo de él y persiguió a Sandra  
  
-Sandra!!!! - Sandra volteo - no te vayas... quédate... vamos a... celebrar mi victoria - Sandra se sorprendió pero aun así...  
  
-Presumida!! :p - Sandra corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazo - perdóname amiga  
  
-No te preocupes, ese era el destino que nos perseguía las dos  
  
-Así es...  
  
-Sakura!!! - gritaba Shaoran - estas bien?  
  
-Si!!, Ahora vamos para allá!, ¿No vamos?  
  
-Claro!! - La tarde paso y todos estaban en la casa de Sakura, Nakuru pegada de Touya  
  
-Aléjate de mí!!! - decía Touya, pero Nakuru no le hacia caso, Kero comía y comía, mientras que Souppy peleaba con Kero para ver quien comía mas, Tomoyo estaba halagando a su querida amiga de como se veía en su traje *o*, Shaoran estaba haciendo lo mismo que Tomoyo, Yukito estaba preparando la cena junto con Touya y Nakuru, y Eriol estaba platicando con Sandra en la puerta para el jardín  
  
-Y bien... creo que esto ya se acabo verdad? - decía Sandra un poco triste  
  
-Creo que si... lo nuestro había acabado desde hace muchos años y tu lo sabias  
  
-No, nunca acabo Eriol, por que... jamás comenzó, ni como Clow, ni como Eriol - y Sandra se fue dejándolo solo, Eriol se acerco a Nakuru y a Souppy haciéndoles una seña de que tenían que irse, Nakuru se despego de Touya  
  
-Aleluya! - dijo él, pero Nakuru regreso y lo beso en los labios - pero que te crees...  
  
-Jiji - y Nakuru se alejo feliz. Sakura se dio cuenta de que Eriol ya se iba y lo despidió en la puerta pero Eriol se veía algo triste  
  
-Estas bien Eriol? - preguntaba Sakura  
  
-Si, estoy bien, solo que... mañana vuelvo a Londres   
  
-Pero ¿por qué? ¿y Sandra? - Eriol volteo y la vio Sandra estaba platicando con Tomoyo, sonriendo como pocas veces la veía cuando estaba cerca de ella  
  
-No le digas nada, no quiero verla sufrir ¿por favor? Yo te llamare después para avisarte en que vuelo me voy  
  
-Esta bien... Eriol...  
  
-Buenas noches a todos, que se la sigan pasando bien - Sandra lo vio y susurro en voz baja  
  
-Eriol... - y sintió el presentimiento de que jamás lo volvería a ver. Eriol se marcho junto con Nakuru y Souppy, al poco rato Tomoyo, Shaoran y Yukito también se iban, Kero subió a la habitación de Sakura, Touya también subió a su habitación y Fujikata (quien acababa de llegar) también lo hizo, Sandra se quedo un poco de mas tiempo en la casa de Sakura pues necesitaba hablar un poco con ella  
  
-Sakura, me dio gusto haberte conocido  
  
-¿por que lo dices?¿ya te iras de Japón?  
  
-No, ¿por que piensas eso?  
  
-Por que cuando alguien acaba su misión se va de Japón   
  
-Ah si?, pues yo no me iré, por lo menos no ahora... - Sandra se levanto y se acerco a la puerta - además Sakura... esta vez pienso luchar por Clow... es decir... por Eriol - Sakura sonrió no muy convencida y Sandra se fue.  
  
Sakura tomo el teléfono y lo marco  
  
-¿Tomoyo?... si, perdón por hablarte tan tarde... si ya se fue, nos quedamos platicando y me dijo que esta vez lucharía por Eriol... pero Eriol mañana se va a Inglaterra...  
  
fin del episodio nueve  
  
notas de la autora: y esto esta llegando muy rápidamente al fin...  
  
JEJEJEJE YA LLEGUÉ!!!! NOTA DE USAGI (hermana de Asuka Sakura) (jeje) :D porque chan chan no me deja leer sus historias??? Eso nunca lo sabré, hasta que las suba al internet... por cierto, tengo que repetir mil veces lo que todos saben: amo a Yukito (y a Darien, jeje, sino me cuelga!) Yukito tiene la voz más encantadora del mundo (Enzo, te amo!!) (°u°) que les parece mi cara de pollito??? Jejeje (pilloto!! Jajajaja)(chiste local! Chan chan lo entiende!) por cierto: tengo que decirles que son nueve episodios de diez (quiere ser como J.K. Rowling, la de Harry Potter... por cierto... mi hermana chan chan es una pervertidora de menores... le gusta Harry Potter... y el niño tiene 12 años!!! Vaya!!! Y solo porque -según ella- se parece a Eriol!!! (comentarios, sugerencias, dudas o llamadas para decirme que si se parecen Harry y Eriol en el mail de chan chan... creo que no saben....chan chan es Asuka Sakura y sólo Gallinita ciega y yo le podemos decir así!! Okas?? (hola Gallinita!!!!! A ver cuando vienes a casa, te quiero apachurrar tus cachetitos!!!!) Ora si, see u, zya mata, adivederchi, adieu (así decía el caballero de la Luna, aaaayyy!! ) adiós!!!   
  
Notas de la verdadera autora (y no su hermana): antes de que diga cualquier cosa... tengo que aclarar lo que paso antes...mmm.... pues bueno, la que escribió fue mi hermana Usa-chan(quien me amenazo de que no borrará nada, por que si no me iba mal)(tomando en cuenta de que es mayor que yo...) ella ama a Yukito y por supuesto su voz en Español (doblaje de México) Enzo Fortuny... bueno no dudo de que tenga bonita voz... pero... en fin, me estoy saliendo del tema. Mi hermana conoce a Karina o Tako-chan o gallinita como le dice ella, Karina es mi mejor amiga y a mi hermana le encanta molestarla ( lo lamento pero juro que me amenazo para que no borrara lo que escribió) por eso le decía que cuando venia a mi casa y le quería apachurrar los cachetes... bueno, eso es cosa de ellas... ¿por qué no le enseño las historias a mi hermana?(si recuerdan unas notas de la autora pasadas) sabrán que me da mucha pena que las lea... pero ni modo. Y para su información (de mi hermana eh!) no soy pervertidora de menores!!!!, solo que el niño es lindo y... bueno, yo no se por que estoy escribiendo esto... solo les diré que acabo de leer Harry Potter y me encanto, (y más por que quisiera tener magia)(pero eso es otra cosa)  
  
Notas de la verdadera Autora: Ahora si... perdón por todo lo anterior escrito, pero fue que me descuide y Usa escribió y por amenazas de la misma no lo pude borrar, pero ahora si volviendo, les decía que esto por fin ya va a acabar, solo un episodio más y ya todo acabo, a mi me gusto mucho la pelea que tuvieron Sakura y Sandra, ojala que a ustedes también, por que trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, ojala que les haya agradado esta vez no les pongo el avance por que ya les contaría la historia completa, así que solo imagínenselo con el titulo, el siguiente capitulo será...  
  
"UNA ESPERANZA PARA SANDRA Y ERIOL"  
  
PD. Pido de nuevo una enorme disculpa por la intromisión de Usa, pero es que fue inevitable....   
  
HOLA HOLA!! YA REGRESÉ, SOY USAGI y sólo vengo a despedirme - no creo que chan vuelva a escribir cuando yo esté cerca!! Jejeje y además 3 cositas más:  
  
1.Asuka Sakura ME TIENE MIEDO!!!!! Y dice que ya le corte, que es mucho para ser notas del autor -pero que nunca han tenido su espacio las hermanas de las autoras??-   
  
2.si quieren que siga escribiendo, díganle a Asuka!!! - jejeje, hermanas mayores, saben lo que es hacerle la vida imposible a los hermanitos, por cierto AMO A YUKITO!! (y a Darien, sino me cuelga!!)  
  
3.ya me voy... se esta desesperando Asuka Sakura y me está jalando mi hermoso cabellito...ora si ¡! Adiosiiin!!!! :  
  
YA!!!!.... perdón... pero ya no me disculpare más solamente lo cortare y ya nos veremos en el otro capitulo... juro que tratare de que no se vuelva a meter con mis historias...  
  
Atte Asuka Sakura  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos o quejas por el conejo favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com 


	10. Una esperanza para Sandra y Eriol

"Recuerdos"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio Diez: "UNA ESPERANZA PARA SANDRA Y ERIOL"  
  
Capitulo diez  
  
Sandra se levanta de su cama, apagando el despertador, abre la ventana de su recamara y ve un bello día y cuando estaba a punto de meterse al baño, vio un trueno en el cielo  
  
-¿Lloverá?  
  
Se preguntaba, cerro las cortinas y se metió a bañar, mientras se bañaba pensaba en Eriol, en que esta vez no lo dejaría ir  
  
-Luchare por él, lo juro!  
  
Mientras salía de su casa vio como se empezaba a nublar, regreso y saco una sombrilla, en lo que caminaba a la escuela comenzó a llover, llego a la escuela un poco mojada, entro al salón y vio a Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran , pero Eriol no estaba. "ya llegara" pensaba Sandra.  
  
Pero no fue así, espero en el intermedio de clases y salió corriendo, Sakura se dio cuenta y le dijo a Tomoyo   
  
-Salió, ¿crees que le haya ido a hablar?  
  
-Eso creo, voy a ver  
  
-Yo te acompaño  
  
-Esta bien Shaoran pero... ¿dónde estará?  
  
Sandra estaba en el teléfono publico de la escuela, mientras se veía mas fuerte la lluvia, se oía el tono del teléfono pero nadie contestaba. Mientras Nakuru iba a contestar pero Eriol se lo impidió  
  
-¿Por que Eriol?  
  
-no, ya no vale la pena   
  
-Eriol...  
  
Sandra volvió a marcar pero nadie contestaba, colgó y se estaba poniendo a llorar  
  
-Eriol... ¿por qué?...  
  
Sakura vio a Sandra en el teléfono publico   
  
-¿Sandra? - Sandra se dio cuenta de que era Sakura y se limpio las lagrimas - ¿qué tienes?¿Por qué estas aquí?  
  
-No tengo nada... - sonrió - volvamos al salón  
  
Sandra miraba la ventana y pensaba "¿por qué no vino Eriol a la escuela?, ¿me estará evitando?"  
  
-señorita Mckenzie... - Sandra no le respondió - Señorita Mckenzie le estoy hablando - el profesor se paro frente de ella - señorita Mckenzie, salga del salón esta castigada esta clase  
  
-eh?, esta bien - Sandra salió y el maestro se quedo extrañado que no le reclamara. Tomoyo y Sakura se enviaban papelitos "¿no lo sabe verdad?" Pregunto Sakura, "así es, no lo sabe, recuerda lo que Eriol nos había comentado que no quería decírselo", Sakura estaba preocupada... "¿sabes que?, Le voy a decir en el descanso, no importa lo que me haya dicho Eriol" escribió Sakura, Tomoyo respondió con un "claro, yo te apoyo". En la hora de receso la lluvia ya se había quitado poco a poco, Sandra estaba en la terraza y veía como se empezaba a despejar, en eso Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura habían subido con Sandra  
  
-Sandra te tenemos que decir algo - dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Sandra, Eriol se va a ir a Inglaterra...- dijo Tomoyo un poco alterada  
  
-¿En serio? - dijo Sandra con una expresión de tristeza, pero también como si ya lo supiera - no me dijo nada... clásico de Clow... y bueno...¿qué voy a hacer?, nada, porque siempre es así, como a Clow se le antoja  
  
-Lo quieres verdad? - dijo Shaoran  
  
-así es, lo quiero mucho, pero él no a mí, así que... que caso tiene...  
  
-por supuesto que tiene caso - dijo Shaoran - cuando quieres a alguien debes de decírselo por que si no te pudieses arrepentir  
  
-Pero Sandra... -dijo Tomoyo - ¿quieres a Clow o a Eriol?  
  
Sandra se quedo pensando...  
  
-Titania amó a Clow, pero... Sandra ama a Eriol... pero como Clow o Eriol, el nunca nos amo...  
  
-Eso es mentira -dijo Sakura - Eriol me dijo algo que te interesa mucho  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que no te lo quería decir por que no te quería ver sufrir  
  
-Y ¿qué crees que signifique?  
  
-Que te quiere tanto como tú lo quieres...  
  
Sandra se quedo pensando...  
  
-yo sé lo que es cuando amas a alguien... - dijo Shaoran - y lo que te puedo decir es que corras por él y que no lo dejes ir  
  
-Sha... Shaoran  
  
-Vamos Sandra ¿qué esperas?  
  
Sandra se les quedó viendo, agacho la cabeza, y dijo algo que no creyó volver a decir  
  
-Fly...  
  
uso la carta Sandra y así se fue no sin antes darles las gracias a todos  
  
-gracias, por fin iré por mi querido amor, iré por Eriol... esta vez no lo dejare ir...  
  
-ve rápido, el vuelo sale a las 12 en punto (y ya eran las 11.30) y es el 506!!!  
  
Sakura se quedo preocupada, a pesar de que veían como se iba Sandra, Sakura estaba preocupada... en eso saco una carta...   
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo... Libérate!! - el báculo creció y Sakura vio a la carta - Hope... por favor haz Sandra y a Eriol tengan una oportunidad para ser felices... Hope!!   
  
La carta salió y vio a Sakura...   
  
-lo lamento pero... no puedo hacer nada por ellos - dijo la carta  
  
-¿Es que no tienen esperanza alguna? - dijo Sakura preocupada  
  
-al contrario, todo depende de ellos... - Sakura se tranquilizo mas con la respuesta de Esperanza...  
  
Sandra se fue volando para alcanzar a Eriol, mientras pensaba en lo que le iría a decir, Eriol estaba en la sala de espera junto con Nakuru y Souppy  
  
-¿Nos tenemos que ir Eriol?  
  
-Así es Nakuru, nos iremos y no volveremos en mucho tiempo - Eriol volteo a ver al horizonte - ¿verdad Sandra?  
  
Sandra aterrizó en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y se fue corriendo a ver a Eriol, Sandra no sabía bien lo que hacia, creía que en parte estaba bien  
  
-no te vayas Eriol... no te vayas de nuevo - decía una Sandra preocupada  
  
-pasajeros del vuelo 506 con destino a Londres, por favor de comenzar a abordar, repito los...  
  
Eriol oía el vuelo y Sandra también "demonios ese es el vuelo" en efecto, era el vuelo que llevaría a Eriol de vuelta a Londres, Eriol tomo su maleta y se disponía a irse cuando oyó un "espera!", Nakuru se dio cuenta de que Eriol se detuvo  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Nada, no pasa nada  
  
Sandra por fin llego a la sala de espera, se detuvo y vio a Nakuru, Nakuru se detuvo y hace que Eriol volteé y vea a lo lejos a Sandra, Ambos se quedan congelados, Eriol la vio y solo se despidió de ella a lo lejos, mientras su avión estaba a punto de irse, Sandra no contuvo las ganas y le grito...  
  
-Eriol!!  
  
Eriol volteo y vio a Sandra llorando, Nakuru lo empujo  
  
-¡Ve por ella tonto!  
  
Eriol se fue acercando muy lentamente, Sandra se acerco a él corriendo  
  
-Eriol, por favor no te vayas, te he querido decir que tu me gustas mucho y que por favor no me abandones como lo hizo Clow  
  
-Clow ya te abandono  
  
-Ya lo se, Clow abandono a Titania, pero Eriol, tú, por favor... no abandones a Sandra, te hablo como Sandra y la chica que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti...Eriol, por favor - dijo llorando - no te vayas...  
  
Eriol se ruborizo un poco y se quedo viendo a Sandra y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
-¿sabes...? Clow siempre te amo... y a ti Sandra, también te amo... - Sandra se sonrojo, Eriol tomo su maleta y se fue, volteo y dijo algo - volveré, y solo por ti  
  
Eriol se fue caminando, Sandra se dio la vuelta y se quedo llorando, por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que siempre la amo ambos..., dio la vuelta para ver como se iba Eriol, pero cuando la dio vio a Eriol justo frente de ella  
  
-que demonios, me quedo contigo - dijo Eriol muy feliz  
  
-Eriol...  
  
Ambos se besaron, y lloraban de felicidad, Nakuru y Souppy(él en una bolsita) vieron muy contentos que Eriol era feliz...  
  
Sakura estaba en la escuela un poco preocupada por lo de Sandra y Eriol, Shaoran le llego detrás y le dijo:  
  
-Todo estará bien con ellos, te lo prometo... - estas palabras la tranquilizaron.  
  
Sakura en la tarde recibe una llamada telefónica, es Eriol quien le dice:  
  
-Sakura me quedare en Japón  
  
-¿Y Sandra?  
  
-Ella es mi por que   
  
-Que bueno Eriol, y Sandra, por que supongo que esta ahí...  
  
-Así es...- Sandra esta de frente de Eriol y lo mira tiernamente  
  
-Les deseo lo mejor, que sean muy felices  
  
-Gracias, Sakura   
  
Tiempo después Sakura esta en el salón de clases, ese día estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno: "Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Sandra nos ataco, pero se hizo nuestra amiga y aliada, en este momento otra vez todo es paz y tranquilidad. Sigo junto a Shaoran, lo bueno es que aun le falta mucho para que se vaya..., Tomoyo sigue a mi lado y siempre tan feliz, aunque no le de oportunidad al amor, a pesar de que es tan bella y muchos se le han pretendido... Eriol tampoco se fue a Londres, eso me da mucha alegría puesto que lo tendremos con nosotros otro rato mas, pero claro... Sandra lo tendrá mas, me alegra que ellos ahora sean novios y que se quieran mucho, y nunca nada los separe... en otras cosas Kero sigue tragando como loco, aun así es uno de mis mejores amigos, mi hermano y Yukito se quedaran por un mes mas en Japón, después a sus clases normales, ¿yo?, bueno, competí en la olimpiada juvenil internacional y obtuve una medalla de oro en competencias de velocidad, fuimos a México y estuvo muy bonito...y ahora... ¿qué mas podría querer o que mas podría pedir a la vida que llevo? ..." Sakura dejo de escribir y se quedo suspirando   
  
-Sakura!!! - grito Sandra  
  
-Eh?  
  
-¿Podrías poner mas atención cuando te hablo?  
  
-Perdón... ¿qué decías? - a Sandra se le formo una vena en la frente   
  
-Que bajes, todos nos están esperando  
  
-¿Están todos?  
  
-No, solo faltamos tu y yo... Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo están allá  
  
-Allá voy - Sakura cierra su cuaderno, se levanto de su banca y se fue junto con Sandra  
  
-Oye Sakura... ¿tu sabes hacer curry?  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué?  
  
-¿De verdad? - salen del salón - es que en Japón es tradicional traerle almuerzo al chico que te gusta ¿no?  
  
-Pues sí...  
  
-Y es que he querido preparar curry a Eriol pero me sale arroz quemado...  
  
-no te preocupes, yo te enseño  
  
ya en el patio de la escuela Sandra y Sakura llegan y comienzan a comer, Sakura le da el almuerzo a Shaoran y este la halaba a Sakura... Sandra se da cuenta y trata de hacer lo mismo   
  
-toma Eriol - Eriol come un poco del curry que hizo Sandra  
  
-Sabe a arroz quemado...:p - dijo haciendo gestos de horror  
  
-Oye no seas tan grosero conmigo - todos se ríen y ven como pelean Sandra y Eriol por el arroz quemado. Shaoran abraza a Sakura y le dice al oído  
  
-te amo... Sakura Kinomoto - Tomoyo saca su cámara y se puso a grabar a todos (y más a Sakura rojita)   
  
-¿Saben?, Me da mucho gusto estar con todos ustedes - mientras pensaba... "mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años y voy en segundo de preparatoria ¿saben? En este momento estoy muy feliz con todos mis amigos y con todo lo que nos ha pasado, aunque ahora solo se peleen por un arroz quemado... pero después de todo... ¿qué mas podría querer o que más podría pedir de la vida que llevo?... yo creo que nada" Sakura sonríe, mientras ven como Eriol y Sandra arreglan todo con un beso, la cámara se aleja dejando a los amigos felices, viviendo una vida tranquila y con un toque de magia  
  
-debería haber una carta con la cual aprendieras a cocinar - dijo Eriol  
  
-Ya cállate - dijo Sandra - ¿o quieres que sigamos peleando?  
  
-No ya no - dijeron los demás  
  
Fin del episodio diez y fin del Fanfic  
  
Notas finales de la autora(espero que no intervengan conejos): bueno, así acaba esta historia, la historia llena de magia, romance y peleas, espero realmente que les haya agradado, que digan que perdieron su tiempo en algo que les gusto y que estén a gusto con lo que esta, su humilde escritora, les ofreció para perder un poco el tiempo. Tengo que agradecer, en primer lugar, a mi profesor de Mate que con su tiempo de clase pude escribir esto, también a la lap de mi hermana que fue con la que comencé toda esta historia, claro, también quiera o no a mi hermana Usa quien me presto amablemente su lap (esta bien, eso no es cierto, se la quite mientras ella dormía), también por aguantarme aquella ocasión que me quede a las 4 de la mañana escribiendo y ella me regaño para que la apagara (por si no lo recuerdan fue en el pueblo de mi Madre, ya les conté antes y como les dije... nunca lo hagan!!), también a Karina quien fue la primera en leerla completa y que me dijo que era muy buena (eso me halago aun más), a Margarita-chan (quien tiempo después se entero como acabo), a Marissa por aguantarme con mi historia y darme chance de subirla a la red y que muchos la lean y me den su opinión, y a todas las personas que lo leyeron, a todos ustedes ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Y gracias a los Otakus de Sakura por hacer tantos Fics (vaya, ya me emocione de tanto agradecimiento)(por cierto, el conejo esta detrás mío y me esta diciendo que quiere escribir, pero no la voy a dejar)  
  
-FATAL ERROR EL ESCRIBIR ESO!!!! COMO VEN, USAGI CHAN YA LLEGÓ, O SEA YA VINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno... lo intente....  
  
-JEJEJEJEJEJEJE, QUE DIJERON?? Que se salvaron de mi?? Pues no!! Como ya dije antes, ya vine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Desde la hermosa apocalíptica y caótica ciudad de Tokio!!!!(o México, ya no recuerdo!!) En vivo y a todo a color (excepto en manga, porque salgo en blanco y negro) jejejeje, la hermosa y encantadora USAGI ha llegado!!!! Comentando las últimas noticias.... por cierto... no hagan eso de desmadrugarse hasta las 4 de la mañana en un hotel muy lejos de casita... bueno, háganlo si tienen cable y pueden ver MTV y muchos videos de gorrillaz, changuitos y similares!!! O hay una buena película para desmadrugarse (por ejemplo con el bombón de Jonathan Brandis (quien???? Mi amor platónico, busquen en la red ya que andan por ahí, en yahoo o en altavista lo encuentran, por cierto, es el niño de "eso" o "La historia sin fin 2", pero ya crecidito, y uuyyy!!!!! Está papi!!!) y sigan leyendo a esta mocosa latosa que es mi hermanita Asuka Sakura, prometo seguir escribiendo tonterías!!!! Y ya me voy, porque tengo que escribirle a otro papi, llamado Luis ya que mañana es su cumple (22, wow!!! Como pasan los años!!!!) okas, ya me voy y escríbanle a Chan Chan, le brillan los ojitos cuando le mandan cartas (saben?? Realmente tiene cara de caricatura!!!)  
  
Ora si, solo agradezco a los que leen a Asukitar, jeje es que es muy dulce, jejejeje y a los que leen esta red.... y a la niña que le ayudó a Asukitar a subirlas a la red... y ya saben!! Lo que importa no es el coche, si no que no haya trafico!! (Javier de alfa radio, México DF, me encantas!!) y para terminar AMO A YUKITO!!! Y a Enzo Fortuny (y a Darien también, sino me cuelga!!) adiosiiin!!! Me voy porque me corren, no porque quiera eh!!)   
  
Esta bien, esta fue la ultima intervención del conejo en este fic, (será por que es el ultimo capitulo?) y ya regresando a lo mío... les vuelvo a dar muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic, espero que les haya agradado y que se hayan pasado un buen rato.  
  
A todos ustedes.... ¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente episodio: ¿qué dijeron?, Esta niña esta loca verdad?, pues si y no, pues pienso continuar con esta historia pero ya con otro trama pero con todo esto de antecedente, no les puedo decir cuando lo haré, por que tengo muchos proyectos en mente y este esta en uno de los últimos, tomando en cuenta de que fue el primer Fic de Sakura que escribo... Tratara de la relación ya formal de Eriol y Sandra, pero algo interfiere, algo muy cercano a ellos...  
  
Si quieren que adelante esta historia, escríbanme y a lo mejor me emociono para comenzar a escribirlo, por lo mientras lean todas mis demás historias de Sakura, que créanme.... son muchas...  
  
Gracias, y que sigan viviendo de cerca toda la serie de Card Captor Sakura...  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos o quejas por el conejo favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com   
  
óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó  
  
Aclaración (para no tener broncas con la ley): todos los personajes (al igual que todas la imágenes que uso o se supone debo de usar) son propiedad de Clamp (claro, excepto algunos cuantos personajes que me invente) esta es solo una historia de fans y para fans sin lucro ni fines económicos (así que no me demanden okas?) lo único que pido y ruego es que si quieren usar alguno de mis personajes o cualquier cosa que yo haya escrito avísenme por favor ¿ok? Gracias por eso también... 


End file.
